


Otters Mate For Life

by Arufa_DaAren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Childbirth, Draco's Cheeky, F/F, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just being safe, Love at First Sight, Narcissa's Really Smart, Patronus charms, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Warning for Underage, but a good guy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arufa_DaAren/pseuds/Arufa_DaAren
Summary: The Patronus Charm is an extension of your very soul, as unique as your individual personality. So what happens when someone else has the same one as you?





	1. First Year

So, she may, or may not be, completely lost. Which is hardly surprising, given that this was her first time venturing into this whole new world. Still, you'd think her parents would have kept a closer eye on her, what with all the bustling children, parents and random animals wandering about.

But no, she was lost, after having wandered out of the store to get some air, before getting caught up in a wave of fast-walking shoppers. She'd finally managed to jostle her way out, but had lost sight of the shop she'd left her parents in. Huffing at the inconvenience of it all, she decided to take a look around, hoping to find someone who was willing to help.

Unfortunately, everyone was so consumed by their own business, that they barely spared a glance in her direction, let alone stopped to offer aid.

It was only when her jumper was yanked by the arm, that she realized she'd wandered into a particularly dark area. An instant feeling of blood-curdling dread came with the tugging, and she was immediately terrified

"Hallo, love. Care to keep a poor man warm, in this 'ere chilly alley?" She turned her head just slightly to catch a glimpse of the man who'd grabbed her; spying rotten teeth and a crooked nose. Fetid breath hung in the air, punctuated with the smell of rotten cloth. Before she could say anything, though, the smoothest, most silky voice she'd ever heard caressed her ears; nothing short of commanding, despite how softly the words are spoken

"Unhand that girl, immediately." There is a sudden chill in the air, seeming to freeze the man in place, as his dark brown eyes widen in fear. He regains his composure enough to shove her harshly towards the new arrival, before scuttling off into the darkness. She has no choice but to stumble face-first into a corseted chest, and is ever thankful for the comfortingly warm arms that wrap her up easily

"Are you alright?" the sharp edge has gone from the mystery woman's voice, leaving liquid white chocolate in its wake. She makes to right herself, nodding as she raises her head to thank her savior. But all movement, all time stops when their eyes meet. She stares, helplessly into the most stunning blue she has ever seen; as it seems to twinkle in the dim light of their impromptu meeting place.

The older woman seems equally as flustered as her, despite the outwardly composed visage she exudes. She watches, as the woman's throat bobs with an audible gulp, before the shell-shocked elder releases her, muttering about how she'd help find her missing parents. 

They walk in silence, the unnamed heroine with such grace and poise that she feels out-of-place next to such beauty; and yet, there's nowhere else in the world she would rather be. Soon enough, her name is called from somewhere within a throng of people, and she waves her parents down with a beaming smile. She turns to the older woman, and feels her body tingle at the gentle smile aimed at her. She is about to speak, to thank the woman for her help, but is beaten to the punch, as the blonde speaks first

"Be safe, Hermione". With that, the elegant elder is gone. And Hermione has never loved the sound of her own name, quite so much as when the enigmatic heroine says it. She feels herself swoon, as she relays her tale to her parents, and wonders briefly if she'll ever see the woman again. 

* * *

Narcissa felt dirty, rotten to her core, as she attempted to scrub her own thoughts away during her bath. The young girl she'd met was just that, a girl, a  _child_. But that didn't stop her mind from travelling to horrid places, terrible places better suited for her husband; or the woman she had formerly known as her sister. 

She was not like this

She was not some filthy pervert, she was not depraved. But her body had responded. Had buzzed with undeniable attraction when their eyes met.

She scrubbed harder, hoping to cleanse her mind and body of its vile desire.

* * *

Apart from one or two stolen glances on Platform 9 3/4 over the years, the pair managed to completely avoid one another, as they parted ways with family for the school year. But not within the confines of their own minds.

Hermione was plagued night and day with shimmering blue eyes, her name spoken like a prayer in the silence of her subconscious. Narcissa suffered similarly, as chocolate brown eyes ensnared her very soul, the gentle scent of Jasmine tickling her nose; a reminder of the scent of the young girl's hair. 

They hoped for vastly different outcomes; Hermione that they would meet again, Narcissa that they never would.

Destiny seemed to favor Narcissa for a time, before it all came crumbling down at the Quidditch World Cup.


	2. Fourth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of stolen glances on Platform 9 3/4, something finally brings the girls together

She ran through the smoke and flying debris; her heels poorly suited for the task, but it isn't as if she had a choice

"Bloody Lucius!" she huffed, as she took cover behind a tree. Draco was with his father, no doubt terrified, but determined to prove himself. Merlin, she hated how that man demanded so very much of their son. Despite this, she knew he would be safe, would be protected by his so-called father. The Malfoy line needed an heir, after all. She snorted derisively, as if it would be love that Lucius would protect his son for. 

An explosion sounded off not far from her, a feminine scream trailing behind it; forcing her mind to take a sharp turn into fear and worry. 

Hermione was here somewhere. She’d seen her earlier, had been studiously avoiding her ever since. What if she was hurt? What if she was...

She scrunched her eyes closed, trying desperately to drag her mind back from sudden images of the young girl's body, twisted and broken among the ruins. But she couldn't. Her eyes stung with tears, her throat dried and her body shook; she had to find Hermione. But as she stood and turned to face the destruction, she was shocked into stillness.

Speeding through the ruins, leaving silver tendrils in its wake, was a Patronus charm. An otter Patronus charm.

Narcissa had long ago abandoned the idea of finding her soulmate, resigning herself to a life with a man she'd never loved, in a home she despised. But as she watched the charm - not dissimilar to her own - search frantically for something, or someone, she felt hope bloom inside her chest. 

Without thinking, she loosed her own Patronus; guiding it to meet the first, which slowed when the new addition caught up. She felt her body buzz once more, felt every nerve ending come alive as the two charms floated in a small area nearby. They playfully moved around one another, as if completely free of all worry; as if they were happy, as long as they were together.

Her mind tried to rationalize, tried to count the million reasons why this was most definitely  _not_  the Patronus of Hermione Granger, the child that had made her skin tingle pleasantly at the entrance to Knockturn Alley at the beginning of her first year. But in the recesses of her mind, she knew without a doubt that the young girl was the one who possessed this charm, and she knew what it meant. 

She had found her soulmate

* * *

Hermione was worried. The term was not nearly enough to truly describe how she felt, but it would do. Narcissa was here, and despite the woman's earlier attempts to appear harsh and unyielding, Hermione felt that the Malfoy matriarch was terribly misunderstood, she was vulnerable; and something told her that she was certainly not a part of this gruesome attack by the Death Eaters. 

She couldn't stop the images of blonde hair stained red with blood, or stunning blue eyes staring unblinkingly into the void. She sent her Patronus without thinking, without considering an explanation to give her friends when she refused to move from her place, despite the danger. She had to find the woman whose name she had only just learned, but wanted to hear again and again. 

She knew she'd succeeded when her skin began to tingle, and her subconscious chanted the blonde's name over and over. She didn't wait for the others, didn't even think about them, as she bolted forward; determined to get to the woman who had somehow become the most important thing in her world. 

She skidded to a halt, as she neared the twin otters, dancing in the destruction.

While she had no idea what it meant, to share a Patronus charm with someone else, she had the distinct impression that it was extremely important. So invested was she in determining the answer to the question, that she didn't see the masked Death Eater sneak in from her right. But she saw the light-blue streak fly past her face, following it with her eyes a split-second later, as the Death Eater fell into unconsciousness. She turned to the caster, to Narcissa, and all time stopped once more; before the blonde found her voice, and called frantically

"Run, Hermione! Go!" She didn't want to, didn't want to leave the Malfoy matriarch to the insanity around them, but she had little choice. She could hear her friends calling for her, knew they wouldn't bring the wife of a Death Eater with them; regardless of the danger. She nodded twice, before turning away from the blonde, and reluctantly running back to her friends

* * *

It was not unusual, for Narcissa and Lucius to fight. It was more commonplace than regular conversation, if they were honest. It was, however, unusual for Narcissa to pack hers and Draco's bags, and apparate away while her husband sulked in his study. 

She could handle his pitiful need for validation at the hands of a madman, could tolerate his more wretched proclivities. She could even overlook his treatment of Draco, as long as Draco himself did. But not if it endangered Hermione. 

She was surprised, when Draco seemed thrilled at the news her most recent letter brought. When she asked why, he admitted that he had been rather terrified of what was to come, of being forced to take the Dark Mark to appease his father's wishes. Narcissa quite despised herself, for letting it go on so long. 

It was in her dusty room at the Three Broomsticks, while gazing out over the foggy landscape, that she would finally let emotions loose. She cried, for the first time in years. And the only solace she could find, was in the memory of otters dancing among the flames

She desperately needed to see the young witch that held the other half of her soul

* * *

She did  _not_  like not knowing something. Hated the idea of being clueless about anything. But try as she may, she couldn't find a shred of information on shared Patronus charms. She huffed indignantly, as she dropped the massive tome she'd been pawing through back onto the desk. Somewhere in the library, Madam Pince shushed loudly. Hermione only rolled her eyes.

It was no use, the books available to her held no more information than she had known before, and she was frustrated in a way she'd never been before. She  _knew_  this was important somehow, could feel it in her very soul. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Deciding that books were not the way to solve this riddle, she carefully returned her most recent volume to the shelf; before collecting her belongings, and making her way to her favorite professor's classroom. If anyone knew the answer, it was professor McGonagall.

As expected, the professor welcomed her with a warm smile, and the offer of tea and biscuits, as she gestured to the seat across from her own. Hermione declined all but the proffered chair, as she mentally rehearsed her intended lines

"What can I help you with today, Miss Granger?" the professor began, that unnerving twinkle of knowing already present in her eyes.

"Well, I was reading ahead in my charms text, and I found a passage on Patronus charms" It was not a lie, she had indeed read-ahead to well beyond the chapter on Patronus charms, it was how she taught herself to cast one. McGonagall merely hummed the invitation to continue

"It said in there, that every Patronus is unique to the witch or wizard casting it, but..." once again, the elder witch hums

"Well I was wondering, have there ever been cases of two people sharing a Patronus charm? I couldn't find anything on it in the library" the professor chuckles lightly, as if she knew the question before even Hermione did

"Well, yes. But not for quite some time. Or at least, two people who share a Patronus haven't crossed paths in quite some time. You see, when two people have the same Patronus charm, it is because they share a soul; because they are meant to be together as one. But with the population increasing exponentially as time goes on, it is far harder for soulmates to find one another." the Scot shook her head sadly, before continuing in a more wistful tone

"It is a wonderful piece of Natural Magic, the forging of a soul-bond. Powerful enough for all magical and muggle folk alike to feel, in their own way."

"Sorry, professor. Forging? What do you mean?" Hermione cut-in, and the elder appeared to ponder momentarily, before deciding to explain

"It is the polite term we use to say consummating. Soulmates who consummate their bond - who make love to join their souls as one - are gifted with wonderful abilities. History tells of couples sharing a pool of magic, instead of having separate abilities. Knowledge and even memories are passed from one to the other, until each knows everything there is to know about their partner.

Occlumency and Legilimency are unnecessary between bonded couples, as they share a natural telepathic link; and who knows what other benefits there are to forged soul-bonds. May I ask, Miss Granger, what is it that has you so interested in this particular topic?" Hermione could feel the blush on her cheeks, especially when images of a completely naked and writhing blonde happened to invade her mind. She cleared her throat when the professor's question finally registered in her mind

"Nothing in particular, just curiosity. Thank you, professor" she was once again met by the knowing twinkle of too-wise eyes, coupled with a gentle smirk and a nod. She hurried out of the classroom as quickly as possible

She really needed to see the blonde who had captivated her for years

* * *

Exactly thirty-three crumpled balls of parchment littered the floor of Narcissa's lonely little room at the Three Broomsticks, as she tried to put her desire for a meeting to paper. But it always sounded too desperate, or too distant. The candlelight flickered in the night air, and she wondered if the young witch who plagued her mind was asleep, as she should be. She chuckled quietly to herself. According to Draco it was far more likely that the little bookworm was reading.

Sighing, she finally decided on a single line for her letter. It was impersonal, and there were a million other things she'd like to say, but it would suffice. She quietly called her owl to her window, offering a treat after tying the message in place. 

Hopefully all would go well

* * *

Hermione knew she should be asleep, but after her conversation with McGonagall, she just couldn't get Narcissa off her mind. Not that she could usually, but at least before her new-found knowledge, she could close her eyes without such...sensual...imagery. 

She was almost relieved to hear a tapping at the window by her bed, and shuffled quietly to greet the bird that waited patiently for her. 

Carefully cracking the window open, just enough for the large, near-black owl, she reached for the small shred of parchment tied to his foot. The bird didn't wait for a reply, only long enough for Hermione to free the note, before flying off elsewhere. Uncurling the message, she was only slightly surprised to see the elegant cursive handwriting that greeted her. What did surprise her, was the message itself 

_"Shrieking Shack, midnight. N"_

Her heart fluttered slightly, somehow knowing exactly who this mysterious 'N' was, without any further hint. Glancing at the clock above her bed, she quickly changed out of her nightclothes; having only twenty minutes to spare before the clock would mark midnight.

She snuck through the halls, careful not to make a sound, as she headed for the exit. The Whomping Willow stilled easily under her spell, and she made her way through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, her Lumos trembling with anticipation along with her hands. 

Soon enough, the way opened into the Shack, and she was greeted by a far more pleasant scene than she had expected

* * *

Nervous, was not generally a word in Narcissa's vocabulary. But tonight, as she waited within the Shrieking Shack for the young witch predestined to be her everything, she would easily admit that she felt exactly that. Her palms were coated with a thin sheen of sweat, and as she sat upon the most stable looking piece of furniture in the room, her knee bounced without her control. 

She glanced around frequently, not sure of where exactly the little witch would enter from; if she showed up at all. As she took in the state of the room - all dust and broken furniture - she found herself regretting her choice of location. Hermione deserved better. It was with this in mind, that she pulled her wand from within her robes, and began casting various charms throughout the room. 

When she was done, she turned slowly to survey her work, taking in the changes that she had made. Now, formerly broken chairs, tables and other bits and pieces that had rotted over the years, stood polished and sturdy.

The floorboards - previously creaky and dull - were equally as well polished. The bed, which appeared to have once been a rather ornate four-poster with red silk coverings, stood proudly once again; devoid of the dust and mildew it had accumulated in its years of neglect. The finishing touches were candles, flickering throughout the room. Narcissa had hesitated over these, due to the more romantic scene it set, but had ultimately decided that they really brought the look together.

She instantly tensed when she heard a gasp behind her

She could feel her otter, tugging at her wand; desperately trying to get to its counterpart. She loosed it wordlessly, deciding to let her soul be free for once, even if only for this night. She watched it, out of the corner of her eye, as it floated quickly to Hermione, circling her wand hand impatiently. Hermione was still looking around the room, when the silver animal grew tired of waiting, and began passing through her arm, causing her to shudder. She looked down, before catching Narcissa's eye.

"Why did you cast your Patronus?" she asked curiously. Narcissa chuckled

"She wanted to come out. I could feel her tugging at my wand." she shrugged. Hermione raised her wand to look at it, and Narcissa was sure she heard a mutter of 'so  _that's_  what that is', before the younger witch cast the spell herself; giggling lightly when her own otter playfully tackled the first, before the two clasped their paws together to float slowly through the air.

"I take it you already know what this means?" Hermione asked, while gesturing to the adorable little animals. Narcissa nodded, as she watched them floating happily together. They stood in silence for a time, content to watch their charms enjoy each other's company, before Hermione broke the silence once more

"Why did you call me out here, Mrs. Malfoy?" she winced at the name

"Ms. Black, please. Better yet, Narcissa. If we're alone together, please call me Narcissa" Hermione nodded slowly

"Alright. Why did you call me out here, Narcissa?" She held back a shiver at the way the young witch's lips curled around her name, while briefly wondering if she could get away with asking her to say it again.

"To talk. With this rather important development" she paused to gesture to the otters

"We're going to end up being rather close, no matter what we do. I think we should at least be able to hold a conversation." Hermione nodded, before heading over to the bed. She situated herself among the pillows and blankets, before patting the space next to her.

"Let's talk, then" Narcissa swallowed harshly, while trying to reign in the less-than-wholesome images which flooded her mind, as she moved slowly to the bed. Once she was sitting next to the girl - as tense and rigid as she had ever been - she waited for the younger witch to speak. She wasn't entirely sure what she should say, now that they were here. Luckily, it didn't take long for Hermione's inquisitive nature to get the better of her

"How did you know it was your Patronus? I mean, you said you felt her pull at your wand; but how did you know it was her, and not, say, a Stupefy or something?" Narcissa relaxed a little with the silence broken, allowing herself to loosen her back just slightly

"Well, the Patronus is essentially a semi-physical manifestation of your soul. If you have a good understanding of yourself, your soul, you can tell when it needs freedom, or company or anything else it may desire. Theoretically, the reason that Death Eaters and dark wizards alike can't cast one, is because they've tainted their soul to the point where they no longer have one. There's only so much murder you can commit, before even your very essence dies." she answered, her tone becoming more morose as she continued. Hermione nodded, and they lapsed into a short silence, before Narcissa decided to come clean. 

"I lied, by the way. About why I brought you here" Hermione tensed, her hand sneaking to her wand as she slowly turned to the Malfoy matriarch. Narcissa chuckled lowly. 

"I don't mean it like that. I mean...I left Lucius, took Draco with me, too. I had always thought that he was determined to please his father, to become just like him, make him proud. But when I told him I'd left, and that he was coming with me...it's the happiest I think he's ever been; even after I told him we're staying in a dingy little room now. He told me he had been scared. Worried Lucius would make him take the Dark Mark.

I let him be scared for so long, without even realizing it. I'm a terrible mother" She broke off, as she tried to contain the tears that were already falling. Hermione relaxed, understanding that the blonde just needed some kind of comfort, before gently raising her hand to the older woman's shoulder; an act which caused the dam to break for the elder witch. Panicking momentarily, Hermione wrapped the blonde into her arms, pulling her back into the pillows behind them, so she could hold the sobbing woman closely to her, while running fingers through her silky hair.

It took time, but Narcissa's sobs finally ebbed, and she rested her head against the young witch's shoulder. She breathed in the scent of Jasmine, which seemed to permeate the girl's very being, as her body and mind calmed. 

"Andy used to do this for me, whenever I cried. Which was a lot, when we were growing up." she began, smiling and snuggling into the brunette's side when she felt a kiss placed in her hairline

"I was always a very tactile child, always wanted hugs, or to hold hands with my sisters. Bellatrix didn't tolerate it, but Andy seemed quite happy to humor me. Gods I miss her" Hermione hummed into her crown

"Why did you cry a lot?" 

"Well, Cygnus was never a nice man, but he was particularly cruel to me. I found out why when I was about seven, after overhearing a fight between him and mother." she knew Hermione would ask, so she didn't wait to continue.

"Turns out, mother had an affair. With a muggle, no less. I think that's why she let Andy go so easily, and why Cygnus developed such a hatred for muggles. And he utterly despised me, for her indiscretion. I spent a lot of time hiding from him, from what I recall. He was rather fond of doling out lashings with his belt after a few drinks, but only for me" she sighed, and awaited Hermione's questions.

Honestly, she had no idea why she was telling the young witch these things, things she'd never told anyone,  _ever_  before. But it felt right, comfortable and in no way forced. As expected, the brunette blurted out a question immediately

"You're a half-blood?" 

"Yes, but I'll thank you not to tell anyone. So far I've managed to get through my so-called life with little issue, but if Lucius or Bellatrix found out; well, it wouldn't be pleasant." she shuddered slightly, and Hermione's arms wrapped a little tighter around her.

"I won't tell a soul, I promise." Silence reigned for only a moment, before the bookworm asked another question

"Is that why you have blonde hair, and blue eyes, while your sisters have dark hair and brown eyes?" Narcissa chuckled

"Honestly, I have no idea how no one's ever questioned that. We couldn't be more different if we tried" she snuggled a little closer as the young witch snickered. They fell back into a comfortable silence, Hermione still stroking blonde locks, while Narcissa relaxed so completely that she started to doze lightly. When Hermione noticed, she gently nudged the older witch

“Comfortable?” She giggled, when the blonde grumbled slightly

“Yes, yes I am. Physical intimacy hasn’t been a factor in my life for many years now. I miss just cuddling”

“Speaking of intimacy ...” Hermione began, and Narcissa was out of her arms and sitting on the edge of the bed so quickly the younger witch had barely felt her move

“Not happening, absolutely not!”

“Why not?”

“Because, you’re like, twelve!”

“Fifteen, actually. Same age as your son, remember?”

“That’s definitely not helping” the elder witch made to leave the bed, but Hermione was quick enough to grab her around the waist and yanked her back. She would forever deny the unladylike squeal that fell from her lips at the movement, as she was pulled into the girl’s arms, where supple breasts pressed against her back.

“I’m not saying right now, obviously. But you said it yourself, we’re going to end up being close no matter what, and I get the distinct impression that we’ll be compelled to consummate our bond eventually. So, why not just do it?” Hermione tried, and while her logic was relatively sound, she was missing one important factor

“Because, I’d rather not spend a single second in a cell in Azkaban, thank you very much” Narcissa pouted, crossing her arms over chest as she did. It was almost playful, and closer to her true nature than she had allowed herself to get for the past two decades. At least. 

Hermione giggled, as she buried her nose into the hair just beneath it.

“No one would have to know” the young witch tried again, and Narcissa chuckled

“’Mio, the forging of a soul bond is the single most powerful piece of magic in existence. Everyone from muggles to dragons feel it when a bond is forged. It’s not something we’d be able to hide” whether by accident, or design, the young witch seemed distracted

“Mio?” She questioned

“Hmm, seemed a cute alternative to the unnecessary amount of syllables in your name” Narcissa shrugged. Hermione snickered again

“Because ‘Narcissa’ is so much better”

“One whole syllable better” the elder witch grinned. Hermione went quiet, and Narcissa could almost hear the cogs in her mind turning

“The narcissus is a flower, not a star or constellation. Is that because you’re not Cygnus’ daughter?” Narcissa shrugged

"I assume so. Again, I’ve no clue how no one picked up on that” she relaxed further into the younger woman’s arms. Hoping she’d distracted the elder just enough, Hermione tested her luck again

"So...hard no on the intimacy?” Narcissa made to move again, but was kept in place by the girl’s deceptively strong grip. She sighed as she relented

"Hard no, sweetheart. You’re driven by hormones right now, and while it’s inevitable that we’ll end up together, I think you’ll appreciate having waited in the end. Plus, three years isn’t that long” she felt Hermione balk 

“Th-three years? I’ll be legal in one, why do I have to wait three?!” Narcissa giggled

”Because, little lion cub, then you will have finished school, had some time to be silly, and be ready to move into the part of your life where you make plans for the future. You’re young, I want you to have the opportunity to  _be_  young.

Once we consummate the bond, you’ll be tied to me forever, and I to you. Take the opportunity to kiss the boys and girls you wish to kiss. Have your first ever drink, and subsequent hangover with your friends. Travel if you wish. But be young.

Believe me when I tell you, you’ll appreciate it later.” Hermione could tell by the regretful tone, that the blonde mourned her more youthful days; and likely missed out on all the things she was determined to give Hermione the chance to do. She held the older woman a little closer to her chest.

”Ok. I can do that. But I don’t think I’ll be kissing any boys or girls other than you. The rest I’ll be sure to see to, though” she pressed a gentle kiss to the other woman’s temple.

”Do you think it's odd, that we can be so close like this, when we've only just officially met? Because I must admit, I’m thoroughly enjoying cuddling you” the brunette asked, as she nuzzled into her soulmate's neck.

"Hmm, according to all the books I've read, it's a natural occurrence. The fact that we're soulmates means we'll always gravitate towards each other, and seek out physical contact. Theoretically, even if we actively tried to stay apart, we'd inadvertently end up right in front of one another again. It's magical compulsion, but natural, unlike the Imperius curse.

Plus, I finally found you. After years of searching, after losing hope, I found you; so I'll take all of the cuddles I can get" Hermione simply hummed into the soft flesh she'd snuggled into

They talked well into the night, laughing together as they spoke of the more pleasant memories of their childhoods, and Narcissa regaled the younger witch with the more embarrassing tales of Draco's youth. As the sun began to creep over the horizon, the pair could be found curled together, sleeping soundly as the world around them began to wake.

* * *

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Hermione mumbled under her breath, as she rushed through the tunnel to return to Hogwarts grounds. Narcissa had woken her just in time to make it back before her first class, and she was forever thankful to the blonde for it.

They'd agreed to speak via owl whenever they could, and if at all possible meet on occasion. While the compulsion element of their bond would eventually force them together, they still wanted to get to know each other as best as possible.

Racing through the halls as quickly as she was able, she reached the common room with just enough time to change into her robes. A quick affair, had Harry and Ron not been waiting for her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been, 'Mione?" Ron blurted out, stomping towards her as he did

"Out, Ronald. And I'm going to be late to class if I don't hurry and change, so could you please move?" the redhead stayed in place though, much to Hermione's chagrin

"Out? With everything that goes on in this mental castle, you think it's safe to be 'out'? You're just a girl. Hermione, it's not safe" in the corner of her eye, she watched Harry take a rather large step back, the very second the words 'just a girl' fell from Ron's lips. Her response, was rather simple. She stepped around him, and began to ascend the staircase to her room; but not before turning to cast a stinging jinx at the boy's behind

"I may be 'just a girl', Ronald, but I can  _definitely_  take care of myself." with that, she continued to her room, to prepare for the day ahead. 

* * *

Her room at the Three Broomsticks was just as dusty and lonely as when she'd left, and she huffed out a sigh as she fell onto the bed. How she wished she could have spent the day with Hermione, just talking, learning everything she could about the young witch.

Just from their conversations the previous night, she already knew that the girl was insanely intelligent, and had a surprisingly dry sense of humor. Both of which fit perfectly into Narcissa's idea of her ideal partner, along with the fact that the little brunette was content to just hold her close, thus satisfying her desire for physical comfort

The only issue was her age.

Narcissa sighed again, as she considered how difficult it was going to be to stick to the three year marker they'd agreed upon. Already, the mere scent of the younger woman made her head spin with arousal, and her touch was enough to send a shiver down her spine; regardless of how innocent it may be. She was glad they'd already decided to only meet on occasion. 

Still, she was happy with how her future looked, and wouldn't change it for the world

* * *

The Triwizard Tournament offered the perfect opportunity for the pair to meet in the light of day, as Narcissa - along with other family and fans - was allowed to enter Hogwarts to watch. They had kept in near-constant contact over the past few months, meeting occasionally just to spend time together.

But this was an exciting opportunity to enjoy an event together, almost like a prolonged date. And while they had to refrain from the cuddles and gentle cheek kisses that had become a staple for their already budding relationship, they didn't mind; for the pure fact that they had the chance to share fleeting moments with one another, in a place that was a home to them both. 

Neither Draco, nor Harry and Ron ventured into the library often, so the pair found themselves there more often than not; silently reading in a dark corner, with their fingers entwined together. Narcissa would lead Hermione to her favorite spell books, and guide her through the motions of charms and jinxes that took her interest. Hermione showed Narcissa the few muggle novels speckled around the library, and was pleased to find that the elder witch had already read a couple of them.

There were only one or two occasions, when Madam Pince stumbled upon their little hideout, and them a little closer than they really ought to be. To their surprise, the librarian simply raised an eyebrow and smirked, before sauntering casually away; seemingly content as long as the pair were quiet. They giggled happily as they were left to their little corner, and the stack of books they'd managed to build around them

The Yule Ball was somewhat of an issue for them. Hermione desperately wanted to go with Narcissa, or at least just have her in the room, but the event was strictly for students; as such, Narcissa would not be allowed to attend, regardless. Narcissa - despite her previous insistence that Hermione enjoy her freedom, before they consummate the bond - found herself more than reluctant to let anyone near her soulmate: especially that Krum boy from Durmstrang, who'd been hanging around in an attempt to catch Hermione alone long enough to ask her to the dance. 

"'Cissa, love, he just wants to go to the dance with me, not marry me and make me his broodmare" Hermione giggled, as Narcissa scowled heartily at the boy from their corner. 

"He irritates me, Mio. Look at him, hanging around like a puppy, desperate for your attention. If you wanted to talk to him, you'd talk to him, why don't men understand little subtleties like that?" Hermione snickered

"Are you sure you're not just worried that he'll charm me away from you?" it was meant as a joke, but as Narcissa's head hung low, Hermione knew that she'd hit a little closer to home than intended

"'Cissa, that's not going to happen. And you know it. What's this all about?" Narcissa shrugged, a pout forming on her lips as she tugged at a loose thread on her skirt. Hermione waited for Krum to turn his head away, before she cast a Disillusionment spell to cover them while she got to the bottom of her soulmate's unfounded insecurity. She pulled the older witch into her arms, as she pressed a light kiss to her temple

"Tell me what's wrong, love" Narcissa didn't speak for a moment, instead enjoying the warm embrace she'd been craving every day of the tournament so far, before she finally sighed

"I feel like I spent half of my life looking for you, and the other half mourning you. But now you're here, you're actually here, and I can't help but be terrified that you're going to disappear. That I'm going to wake in bed next to Lucius, having finally driven myself mad, grieving the love of my life that I never got to meet." Hermione squeezed the woman's shoulders a little tighter.

"I know it's ridiculous, I know I shouldn't worry, but I do. I'm sorry, Mio" she began to cry. Narcissa wasn't sure if she loved or hated the feeling of being her true, hyper-emotional self; and not the Ice Queen she'd had to behave as, to appease Lucius' need for the perfect pure-blooded wife.

But as Hermione simply whispered soothing reassurances, and promises of love and fidelity into her hair, she couldn't help but relax into her own skin. This was her soulmate, the woman she was destined to be with; she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how much Narcissa worried.

A throat cleared beside them, and the two quickly parted to find Madam Pince standing nearby; eyebrow raised, a slight smirk gracing her lips. She didn't speak, merely gestured that the pair be quiet, before sauntering away. As always, the pair dissolved into a giggling fit at the woman's seeming acceptance of whatever was going on between them. 

* * *

The loss that came of the final trial, struck Hermione harder than she thought it would. She hadn't really known Cedric, but he had been pleasant to her during the short conversations they'd had. Still, she felt as if some minuscule part of herself had died with him.

She saw Narcissa tense when Harry proclaimed that Voldemort, the man who had twisted her sister into a shadow of her former self, was back. It took all she had not to push through the crowd to comfort her clearly distressed soulmate. It was unspoken, that they would meet at the Shrieking Shack that night, and Hermione arrived at midnight, as always.

But things were different this time.

* * *

She was enraged, seething with anger and fear and worry, as she took her mood out on the furniture she'd so painstakingly put back together. That man, that  _monster_ , was back; and the world was about to fall into turmoil again. The people she loved, were no longer safe; the places that had once been havens to her, would become battlegrounds stained red. 

She hated him, for what he'd already done to her family, her sister, her. And for what he could do, to Andromeda, to Draco, to Hermione.

She panted, sweat dripping from her brow as she flung powerful destructive spells at the polished floorboards, and the Crimson drapes. She screamed as she cast Bombarda Maxima over and over again at the walls. She cried, as she finally ran out of anger, and settled on fear and loss.

As she finally slipped to the ground, she was embraced by warm arms, as soft lips kissed the tears from her cheeks. Her wand slipped to the ground, her fingertips far more content to clutch at Hermione's jumper. The young witch held her close, sobbing her own fear and loss in time with her lover’s. 

When they woke, sunlight peeked through the freshly burned holes in the drapery, and the singed floor was uncomfortable on their backs. Neither really worried, as they held each other, still emotionally drained from the previous night

"You should head back to Hogwarts, Mio" Narcissa mumbled into the girl's neck. 

"No, I should stay here with you. I'll owl professor McGonagall, she'll understand that I need some time." Narcissa knew she should protest, should send the girl to school with a stern shake of her finger. But with everything happening, with everything that was going to happen, she couldn't bear to be away from her young paramour. 

After an hour or-so of lazing silently in each other's arms, they each began to rouse themselves for the day. Deciding it best to arrive at Narcissa's room separately - lest they attract unwanted attention - Hermione went ahead, Narcissa reminding her to be careful only a dozen times before finally letting her go.

Eager to ensure Hermione was safe, she left only moments later; opting to provide a sufficient time-gap by making a quick stop, to pick up a book that would be invaluable to the young witch, before returning to her room. No one seemed to notice when she arrived, and she felt hopeful that the young witch had gone equally unnoticed; and as such, was safe.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when she found Hermione sat atop her bed, carefully turning the pages of a very well-loved photo album. The young witch looked up long enough to smile at her, before returning to the images in front of her

"You were an insanely adorable kid, y'know?" She giggled, as she tilted the book to show off a picture of a young Narcissa, no older than five, chasing her sisters while wearing a bucket on her head. Narcissa giggled

"I don't think in all my life, that I would ever expect such, cute, playful photos in the album of a pure blood family. I sort of expected you to all look disgruntled, while wearing more black than is strictly necessary" Narcissa chuckled, as she sat next to the teen. 

"We were still just a regular family, Mio. Just kids, who liked to play together. Bella didn't tolerate physical attention, but she was still playful, and caring. Best big sister out there, before  _He_ came along and twisted her.

She was caring, loving and very kind; had no issues with muggles or muggle-born’s, either, although she often played along to appease Cygnus. Whatever  _He_  did, he broke her, and I will never forgive him for that. 

Andy was a little more reserved, always had been, but she still loved to play. While quiet, she was always up for a challenge, so she always favored hide-and-seek. She always got frustrated because she could never find me, though. I was adventurous, so I found all the best hiding spots, purely because I wasn't afraid to get cobwebs in my hair. Still, she too would play pure blood elitist when Cygnus began to rant.

When she met Ted, she was torn. I could see her deciding to stay, just to be with her sisters, but I couldn't allow her to give up a chance at true happiness. So I did what I could" she shrugged as she lightly grazed her fingers over a picture of the three of them, side-by-side and smiling happily.

"What did you do?" Narcissa sighed

"I called her a blood traitor, said she was filth, who didn't deserve the Black name. And that's just the more pleasant stuff. It was harsh, but Bella was already beginning to change by then, already starting to genuinely hurt people she considered inferior; namely muggle-born’s and so-called blood traitors.

I was happy to risk never speaking to Andy again, as long as she was safe and happy." Tears formed in her eyes, as she recalled the memories of the day she turned her sister away. Hermione discarded the book to the side, in favor of wrapping her soulmate up in a much needed hug

"How old were you?" 

"Fourteen, I think. She was sixteen, and I could see the love she and Ted had for one another. I'd send a house elf sometimes, to sneakily check on them. When I found out she was pregnant with Nymphadora, I asked them to help her with cleaning, cooking and the like. It wasn't much, but it helped them out.

Tippy came back with a message from Andy once, after having been caught baking her favorite cookies in the middle of the night. It just said 'thank you'. I wrote her a letter, to explain my reasons for saying those horrid things to her, but I never heard back. It stung, but she's safe, and that's all I ever wanted." Narcissa sniffled as she buried herself further in the young witch's embrace. Hermione kissed her forehead, a frequent show of affection for the young woman, which always made Narcissa swoon

"Do you want to talk about something else?" The teen asked, as she ran her fingers through blonde locks

"Yes, please."

"OK, then. Can we talk about the huge eyes that've been watching me from on top of your wardrobe since I walked in?" Narcissa glanced up at the dark space above the wardrobe, breaking into giggles when she saw what Hermione was referring to

"That's Bo, my familiar" she explained, as she raised herself from Hermione's chest.

"What on Earth is it?" The brunette questioned

"A Boggart." Hermione gasped, while Narcissa shrugged as she moved towards the creature

"She must like you, if she's hiding, instead of trying to scare you away" she chuckled, as Hermione responded with awe clear in her voice

"We learned about Boggarts, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They play on your deepest fears; but no one really knows why. They're believed to be nothing more than a dark blob when not in sight of a person." Hermione slowly moved towards the frightened animal, as Narcissa scoffed

"Couldn't be further from the truth. She's gorgeous, when she's not too afraid to show herself. From what I've learned over the years watching her, they change forms to survive, to scare away predators. Or sometimes if they just don't like a person. Lucius wouldn't let her in the house, because she enjoyed terrifying him until he wet his pants." She giggled

"They're actually very sweet, loyal creatures. At least, they are if Bo is anything to go by." The elder witch reached up to pat the creature, and Hermione was surprised to find that the wide-eyed animal  _purred._ Narcissa reached for her hand, raising it to meet her own near the creature's snout. Already wide eyes opened further, as it pulled away quickly; but Narcissa held the young witch's hand in place, as she gently cooed to the mysterious creature. 

It took a few minutes of gentle coaxing, but eventually the animal relaxed enough to sniff at Hermione's hand; before melting into a purring mess atop the wardrobe. Narcissa laughed at her familiar, and Hermione's shocked-but-super-excited expression.

"Do you think we can get her to come down? I'd love to see what she looks like" Hermione asked excitedly, as she scratched the underside of the happy animal's chin. 

"Hmm, we can try." Narcissa replied, as she reached into a pocket within her robes. Of all the things she could have revealed, a small handful of Bezoars was not what Hermione was expecting. But the Boggart perked up immediately; and even in the shadows, Hermione could see large, pointed ears, not dissimilar to that of a Fennec Fox. She stepped back, as the animal prepared itself to jump down from its hiding spot, and Narcissa continued goading the creature with what appeared to be its favorite treat. 

Soon enough, the Boggart was off the wardrobe, and Hermione saw it in its true, beautiful form. 

Its cat-like body was lean and graceful, clearly built for agility and speed. Dark blue fur, speckled with white, like stars in the night sky, covered all but the tip of the creature's tail; where instead a purple bulb glowed, like the lure of an Angler Fish. Her huge eyes, a warm and inviting shade of yellow, seemed to look into your very soul; while almost comically large ears turned left-and-right like satellites as she listened for threats. But her overall personality was that of an excited, cuddly puppy. At least when there were Bezoars involved.

Hermione couldn't think of any animal in the world better suited for Narcissa. 

"She's gorgeous." Hermione exclaimed, as she watched the obviously misunderstood animal carefully pick a single Bezoar from Narcissa's hand

"How did you manage to end up with the world's most feared and elusive creature as a familiar?" Narcissa chuckled

"When I was little, about nine or ten, I heard a noise at the bottom of the garden. Being young and naive, I thought maybe there were fairies down there, so I went to investigate. Clearly, I didn't find any fairies; but I did find Bo. She was injured, to this day I have no idea what happened, but her leg was torn up and bloody. She was terrified, but at the time she couldn't seem to shift. I think it might've been shock that dulled her abilities.

I managed to move her, with a considerable amount of effort, to a hollow in a nearby tree. I spent weeks nursing her back to health, and in that time she grew to trust me. After that, we were inseparable. Needless to say, Cygnus laid off considerably when she came into the picture; seems she rather enjoys scaring the horrid men in my life." Bo purred loudly in agreeance, and Hermione found that already adored the animal, purely because she kept Narcissa safe

"Why did you name her Bo?"

"Bo, for Boggart. I was ten, Mio. Originality wasn't my thing. If I could go back, I think I'd name her Cassiopeia, purely because she spends more time preening than anything else." Bo grumbled slightly at the accusation

"How did you find out she likes Bezoars?" Hermione snickered, as she knelt down to pat the creature, as it gently pulled another treat from Narcissa's hand

"Funny story, that. I was practicing a potion for my NEWTS, but when I turned to collect my Bezoar for the brew, I found her with her snout stuck in the jar, and not a Bezoar in sight. Multiple other students from the Slytherin common room had complained of a Bezoar thief, too. Severus was the only one with any left, and I think that was only because he knew the Riddkulus charm, and that I had a Boggart for a familiar." the blonde chuckled. 

They spent some time simply lavishing the odd creature with attention, before returning to the bed to cuddle together; while Bo seemed quite content to lie across the foot of the bed, near her people, meticulously cleaning her paws. Previously unnoticed, Hermione finally spotted the old, leather-bound book Narcissa had placed on the bedside table, when she'd sat down to look at family photos with the teen. 

"What's that, Cissa?" she gestured to the tome, as the blonde snuggled her back further into the young woman's front

"I got you a book"

"While I adore books, you didn't have to, love" Narcissa's tone became deathly serious

"Yes, I did. Voldemort is ruthless, vicious and cruel in the most horrid way. He will not care for your age, your knowledge, your power; just your blood-status. If you cross his path, for any reason, he will not hesitate to bring you harm. Neither will the Death Eaters. Being friends with Harry Potter puts you in great danger, and while I can't ask you to turn your back on him, or the Weasley's; I can ensure you have the tools at your disposal to protect yourself. Starting with this" she paused to retrieve the book

"This book is almost as old as magic itself; and contains protection charms, and defensive jinxes powerful enough to stop the killing curse in its tracks. I want to teach you everything this book has to offer, so that I know you're safe, no matter what." The blonde's tone told Hermione there was no room for argument. She was intrigued enough that she wouldn't have complained anyway.

"Powerful enough to stop the killing curse? That's unheard of!" Narcissa nodded as she sat up

"Contrary to popular belief, the Black family is the oldest wizarding family in the  _world_ , Mio, not just London. Most common spells these days were originally created by the Black's, and have merely been simplified over the centuries.

They created the unforgivable curses in the first place, so of course they created counter-measures for if they were ever caught-out by their own spell. I want you to learn these, cub. I want you to learn them so well you can cast them wordlessly and wandlessly. I need you safe through what's to come, darling" she clasped one of the youths hands between her own, before lifting it to her lips and pressing a soft kiss against the flesh there. 

They got to work straight away, Narcissa repeating the theoretical component of the first spell over and over, as Hermione practiced the wand movements and incantations until she could do them in her sleep. They would sneak back to Narcissa's room at least once a week to practice, taking months just to learn a single spell.

Hermione's frequent disappearances went unnoticed by all but Ron and Harry.

* * *

The winter break was difficult for them both, as Narcissa had to dedicate her time to Draco; neither soulmate quite ready to reveal the truth to the Malfoy heir. They still owled each other as frequently as possible, but it was usually after Draco had gone to bed, meaning there was often a large owl tapping on Hermione's window in the middle of the night; much to her parents' chagrin. 

On top of that, was the effects of the compulsion element of their bond. There had been a near-miss, on Hermione's birthday, when Narcissa finally relented for a real kiss, only for it to become heated immediately; concluding in the pair panting heavily while trying to regain their self-control. Since then the bond had become strong enough that being apart caused physical discomfort, and made it extremely difficult to sleep soundly. Resulting in two particularly grumpy witches.

Christmas Eve was the next time they were able to see each other, each sneaking out to exchange gifts in the snow. Narcissa received a beautiful serpent pendant, imbued with one of the shielding spells she'd taught the young witch. She turned without hesitation, moving her hair to allow the young witch to clasp it around her neck. When Hermione placed a kiss on her nape, she shuddered. The brunette giggled, knowing full-well that it wasn't the cold affecting the blonde.

Hermione got a notebook, which had similar abilities to Tom Riddle's diary, in that she could speak with Narcissa in real-time, instead of having to wait for owls to travel back and forth. She was surprised when Narcissa mentioned she'd been studying the muggle technology of cellphones to perfect the book, and that it would vibrate whenever a note was received. She was thrilled that the older witch would go to such lengths just to talk to her, and she placed multiple kisses on the giggling blonde's face in thanks. 

The rest of the break was excruciatingly boring and long; the only saving grace being the ability to speak to each other in real-time, thanks to Narcissa's creation. 


	3. Fifth Year

During Fifth year, Hermione meets a great deal of new people, sharing her experiences with Narcissa through her book whenever she can. The addition of The Order of the Phoenix in the young Gryffindor's life means that sneaking away to be with her soulmate is difficult at best, and damn near impossible at worst. McGonagall seems to have taken a liking to keeping her occupied with menial tasks, while Andromeda - a rather unnerving sort, for her likeness to Bellatrix - looks at her like she's some perplexing puzzle. Which irritates the young witch to no end. 

Wherever possible, the pair meet - usually only for an hour or two - and train relentlessly. Hermione is fully capable of performing highly complex ancient magic wordlessly by mid-year, but finds herself frustrated by the difficulty involved in wandless magic. Narcissa merely smiles as she reassures her

"It'll come to you; when you least expect it, but need it most" she soothes, as she places a kiss on the young woman's cheek. Hermione simply huffs, as she rests her head on the blonde's shoulder. Little does she now, it'll come to her sooner than expected

* * *

She really,  _really_  wanted to...have words...with 'professor' Umbridge. She may not know Harry Potter all that well, but he was Hermione's best friend, and that was enough to make her want to give the pink-clad nuisance a taste of her own medicine. Hermione chuckled, as the elder witch raged loudly, pacing the small room. 

"It's not right, Mio! No one should be subjected to such horrid practices. It's barbaric!" she yelled, while flailing her arms around dramatically. Hermione would never get sick of seeing Narcissa unfiltered. Happy, angry or sad; genuine Narcissa was definitely her favorite

"I know, love. Believe me, I do. But what can I do? She's been appointed by the Ministry, I can't exactly hex her." Narcissa sighed as she ended her pacing in favor of cuddles in bed

"You could feed her to a dragon. Doesn't Hagrid have one somewhere?" Hermione giggled

"No, love. Norbit's been rehomed somewhere far better for him. Although, I'm sure we could get him back on loan" she trailed off as she considered the possibilities. Narcissa chuckled

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Hermione grinned cheekily

"I have my moments"

The pair stayed snuggled up for as long as they could get away with, before the young witch had to bid her love farewell. Narcissa sighed as she counted all the ways she could destroy 'professor' Umbridge without even lifting her wand

* * *

The Department of Mysteries was a daunting place; all dark atmosphere and disturbingly high ceilings. She has a bad feeling, the kind of tightness of her gut that tells her something horrible is about to happen. She had tried to tell Harry, but her worries had fallen on deaf ears, as he simply shushed her. 

If the situation weren't so dire, she may have said 'I told you so' when the Death Eaters arrived

Instead, she ran, just like everyone else. Bellatrix seemed quite intent on catching her in particular, and managed to corner her in a dead end. Her shrill laughter made the young witch's skin crawl. Before she could blink, the Cruciatus curse was searing a red light through the air in front of her. Unable to move, she closed her eyes and thought of one particular counter-curse that Narcissa had drummed into her mercilessly. 

The incantation floated through her mind:  _maiorem praesidium, maiorem praesidium, maiorem praesidium._  

When she opened her eyes, the red bolt had stopped before her, held back by a shimmering blue shield that reminded her of Narcissa's eyes. Beyond the force-field, Bellatrix stood gobsmacked, glancing back and forth from the tip of her wand to the hovering orb of red. Hermione took the opportunity she was granted the next time the psychotic witch's eyes traveled to her wand, and quickly apparated to meet her friends. 

The next loss hit her even harder than Cedric's death, and had Narcissa equally as distraught, as they held each other until the tears subsided, and they fell asleep. 

* * *

Sirius' death impacted the pair greatly, and they spent a total of four days in Narcissa's room; joking and laughing and crying about the animagus, as they shared stories and memories of him.

When Hermione finally returned to the school grounds, she was given detention for disappearing, as well as receiving a lecture from Harry, Ron and McGonagall. She couldn't bring herself to care, though. Narcissa had been devastated by Sirius' death, and she didn't particularly want to leave the blonde alone right now. She wouldn't have come back, if it weren't for the youngest Black's insistence. 

But here she was, listening to Hagrid waffle on about something, as they wandered through the Forbidden Forest. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, instead discreetly writing short messages to Narcissa, as she ducked and weaved through the twisted trees and roots. 


	4. Sixth Year

Hermione was not prepared, when the world came crashing down around her. Dumbledore's death striking a part of her heart so deep that she felt a physical pain from it. Even worse, was the fact that she couldn't seek comfort in the warm embrace she'd come to consider home, as there was so much going on, and Harry needed her so badly. 

When the burial was over, she began to walk, seemingly aimlessly, as tears fell freely. Dumbledore was almost like a grandfather to her, and his death was heartbreaking for her. 

It was nightfall, when she finally took stock of her whereabouts. Surrounded by trees, and the sound of various animals, she realized shortly that she was in the Forbidden Forest. In the distance, she could hear her name being called; far enough away that they still wouldn't find her for a while. A fact she was rather content with. A twig snapped behind her, and she spun to face the sound; wand at the ready. She needn't have worried

In the space behind her, stood a small, pure white fox. She wouldn't have thought much of the small creature, if it weren't for the stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes which had held her heart and mind hostage for many years now. She breathed the name like a prayer.

Without preamble, the fox began to change; becoming larger as it's body reshaped itself accordingly. Hermione didn't even wait for the change to finish, before she launched herself into waiting arms

"I know, I know, darling. I'm so sorry, sweetheart" Narcissa cooed, as she gently stroked the young witch's hair. Hermione sobbed, her legs giving out beneath her as the weight of loss finally crashed down on her. Narcissa had no issues with kneeling in the mud, too busy trying the sooth her soulmate's weeping heart. 

It took long minutes, for the brunette's tears to subside, as she rested against Narcissa's chest. She could feel the warm, tender kisses being pressed to her crown, as well as the soothing rhythm of her hair being gently stroked; but everything else was numb. She felt cold, outside of her soulmate's gentle support. 

"They're looking for you, cub. Everyone. Even Draco. Do you want to send a Patronus, let them know you're alright, and need a little time? You can stay with me again tonight" Narcissa probed gently, as she placed another kiss into brown locks. Hermione nodded, as her Patronus charm flew from seemingly nowhere; carrying her message to its desired recipient. 

It was a full week, by the time Hermione even felt like getting out of bed. She felt terrible, for leaving Harry alone through his grief; but Narcissa had reassured her that she was entitled to her own mourning period too. The blonde was a rock through the young witch's turmoil, offering everything from a shoulder to cry on, to loving embraces and gentle kisses. Hermione couldn't be more grateful. 

She received no reprimand when she returned to the grounds; although Ron was seemingly rather angry with her, an issue she shrugged off to deal with later. Harry needed help, and that took precedence over Ronald's mood-swings.

* * *

"Forge the bond with me" was not what Hermione expected to hear, when she told Narcissa that she'd be leaving with Harry and Ron to find Horcruxes.

They'd met in the Forbidden Forest, an oddly safe place in the midst of the steadily building war; so that Hermione could say her piece. She was expecting to explain the situation, and walk away; leaving little room for tearful goodbyes and pain. But Narcissa appeared to have other plans.

"I-I'm sorry?" 

"Forge the bond with me, Mio. I can't come with you; the boys wouldn't tolerate it, and I'd be too worried about Draco. I can't stop you from going, either. Merlin knows those boys wouldn't survive ten minutes without you. I can't be there to help you, but I can offer my power, and my knowledge to you.

Even my memories may be of some aid, if you ever cross paths with Bellatrix or Lucius. So let me offer you this. It's not much, but it may be just enough to get you through. Plus, with the telepathic link, if you ever get into trouble you can't get out of, I can get to you. Please, Mio. Forge the bond with me" her tone was pleading, as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Hermione didn't speak, instead moving to her soulmate and kissing her soundly. As had become routine, their Patronus charms flew freely, encircling them as the kiss deepened. They parted, their foreheads pressed together as they panted.

"Shrieking Shack?" Hermione questioned, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"Why there?"

"It's where we first met, properly. Where I first held you, where I got to know the way you smell, and how your eyes look when you've been crying. It's where our otters first got to dance, without destruction and hate surrounding them. It's the first place where I saw what you can do when you're truly angry. It's our place of firsts, no matter how old and run-down it may be. It seems fitting that this first should happen there too." the young brunette shrugged as she kissed a soft cheek. Narcissa simply smiled, and nodded; offering her arm for a side-along apparition. 

Neither noticed the wide-eyed tabby cat peeking from behind a nearby tree.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had seen a lot in her time; far more than many could ever dream of, really. But she had never seen a pair of soulmates. Not in all of her life.

She had followed the young Gryffindor, when she'd snuck from the castle late-at-night. It was a frequent habit for the young girl, but the elder witch had never had the chance to catch her in the act; until tonight.

She was surprised to find none other than Narcissa Malfoy waiting for the girl; and immediately worried about the brunette's safety. Granted, the youngest Black sister hadn't been seen with her husband for quite some time, but that didn't mean she wasn't aiding him. 

Deciding to trust the young Gryffindor's judgement, she opted to simply listen-in to the conversation; she'd step-in if necessary. 

She was shocked once more, when the blonde mentioned bonds. She briefly worried that the Malfoy matriarch had somehow tricked the young brunette into making a ceremonial bond, that would ultimately favor the Dark Lord. But when she spoke of shared power, knowledge and memories, the Scot began to understand the situation, and why Hermione had once asked her about shared Patronus charms.

She’d always thought the young witch had simply found a passage on it, and become enamored by the idea of having a soulmate, as many young women before her had.

When twin otters encircled the couple, as they kissed passionately in the middle of the eerie forest; McGonagall made up her mind. If Voldemort found out about the bond, he could use it against Hermione, and endanger her and the boys further. She'd do what she could to contain the magic that would come of this night, and keep both witches as safe as possible.

After all, Narcissa had been her favorite 'brightest witch of her age', once. And she liked to think her judgement wasn't all  _that_  bad.

* * *

They'd barely made it to the bed, they were so wrapped up in one another. It wasn't rushed, they were slow and careful, as fingertips traced cheekbones and danced along spines. Narcissa was surprised to find that the young Gryffindor was not only quite confident, but fully intent on leading their engagement. 

As soft lips fell to her neck, gently pecking their way along exposed flesh, the elder witch found herself quite unwilling to complain; content to lose herself in the feeling. When Hermione led her into a sitting position, she was somewhat perplexed, until she felt the tie of her corset being slowly pulled apart. It was frustratingly slow, and she reached for her wand to quicken the process. But the brunette caught her wrist

"I want to unwrap you,  _slowly._  I want to savor every inch of skin as it's exposed. I want to feel it all under my lips, my teeth, my tongue. Let me unwrap you, love" Hermione breathed into her ear, as she pulled the wand from the blonde's fingertips. The raw desire and _need_ in Hermione’s voice rendered Narcissa helpless; unable to fight, when she wanted it so badly. 

They could feel the magic in the air; strong and powerful as it surged and pulsed around them, in time with their heartbeats. 

Hermione pulled slowly at each cross-section of thread, while laving any exposed skin she could find with kisses, and gentle nips. When the article finally loosened enough to be pulled over the blonde's head, she wasted no time in doing just that. When the milky flesh of her soulmate's breasts was finally revealed, she couldn't help but to clasp an erect nipple between her teeth; memorizing the sound of the breathy moan released from Narcissa's throat as she did.

Taking the other mound in hand, she endeavored to pull as many sweet sounds from the blonde's throat as she possibly could. The nails of her free hand grazed over a protruding hip bone, as the youngest Black sister jolted at the feeling; and she opted to leave the supple flesh she'd been feasting on to swallow the delicious sound on her other half's lips. 

Narcissa was on fire; her whole body buzzing and tingling with every feather-light touch of fingertips. She could feel everything, from her partner's skin against her own, to the singular threads of the sheet beneath her, she was so very sensitive. Reaching for Hermione's shirt, she yanked it over the brunette's head; not wanting to break their kiss for any longer than is strictly necessary. Hermione didn't seem to mind. 

When her skirt was finally pulled away, Narcissa watched the young brunette's pupils widen with desire, as she licked her lips and leaned down to pepper the skin of her blonde's stomach with kisses, occasionally letting her tongue dart-out to lap at the creamy flesh; just to see if it would make her gorgeous soulmate vocalize her enjoyment. She could practically feel the blonde's desire, as she learned the spots that made her other half shudder; before a thought struck her

Purebloods were taught to be proper in every possible sense; how likely is it that Narcissa has never experienced oral?

Deciding to test the theory, she trailed her kisses further down. She felt Narcissa rise up onto her elbows

“What’re you - _ohhh_ ” the pureblood trailed off, as she slumped back against the bed; fingers automatically gripping at the young witch’s hair. Pleased with herself, Hermione set to work searching for the bundle of nerves she knew was likely less-than familiar to the elder witch.

While she hated the idea that her love had gone without such basic sexual satisfaction, she was thrilled - and eager - to be the first to show her the joys of her own body.

* * *

McGonagall did her best to not listen from her place in the tunnel, but there was very little she could do, when the night itself was silent as a grave.

The magic thrumming in the air was thick with power, creating a near haze all around her, weighing her down like a comforting blanket in the peak of winter. The fact that it felt like a warm hug kept her optimistic about Narcissa’s intentions.

Taking a deep breath to ground herself, she began an ancient and complex shielding spell, which would - hopefully - contain the magic that would no doubt increase as the bond was forged. With the exertion of casting the shield to begin with already half exhausting her, she sincerely hoped that the couple didn’t have particularly good stamina

* * *

Narcissa writhed above her, gripping harshly at her hair as she flicked her tongue over the spot she’d been searching for. The elder witch had jolted and almost squealed at the sensation, but she soon settled for rocking rhythmically against her paramour’s lovely mouth.

“M-Merlin!...Don’t stop... _please_ don’t stop!” the usually composed blonde gasped out several minutes later, as her grinding became less controlled. Hermione had no plan to stop, but the stuttering of her bond-mate’s hips told her the elder witch was close; and as beautiful as it was to watch Narcissa writhe, her jaw _did_ ache a little.

With that in mind, she latched onto the throbbing nub she’d been so fixated on, suckling it into her mouth, and flicking her tongue across it quickly. It seemed to work as planned, as the elder witch sharply jack-knifed into a sitting position, nails digging harshly into the back of her skull, screaming out her orgasm before she lolled backwards onto the mattress.

Breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Hermione crawled back up her lover’s body, placing gentle kisses as she went. Narcissa met her with an exhausted but passionate kiss, as she panted beneath the brunette.

“Th-that was...amazing” the slytherin heaved, as she tried to compose herself once more. Hermione preened under the praise, pleased that she had satisfied her lover so far. Narcissa held her close for a moment, simply breathing in the young witch’s scent as she collected herself.

Even for being a muggle-born with only a few years experience with magic, Hermione could tell that the bond had not yet been fully forged. Their magic still hung thickly in the air, and their otters seemed testy, like they were impatient for something. Narcissa seemed to sense her unasked question

“For a bond to be forged, things have to be, well, _mutual_.”. Hermione didn’t grasp the meaning behind the blonde’s seductive grin, until she was suddenly flipped onto her back.

“That means, that we can go all night, and until we _mutually_ satisfy one another, the bond won’t take hold” The Gryffindor whimpered as soft lips grazed against her throat, and a nipple was tweaked carefully between her lover’s fingers

* * *

Minerva groaned at the idea of keeping the shielding charm up all night. Bloody Slytherin’s, always making life hard

* * *

“Why wouldn’t we be able to go all night after the bond is forged?” Hermione rushed out, groaning as a warm tongue flicked against her nipple, before the elder witch propped herself onto an elbow to explain; one finger tracing patterns across whatever soft, supple flesh she could reach

“Our magic will be depleted considerably after this. Not gone for good, just...busy, I guess. It will take time for our combined magic to become what it’s meant to be for a bonded pair. From what I’ve read, once it’s sealed we’re going to need a nice, long nap” Hermione nodded, before reaching up to kiss her soulmate again, getting lost in the lusty atmosphere their combined magic seemed to be creating around them.

Narcissa had no issues with moving forward, mindful of Hermione’s need to depart the next morning to save the world, as well as her own desire to claim the young woman as her own.

She lead this time, but asked the young Gryffindor mirror her movements; when her fingertips grazed across the young brunette’s chest, Hermione’s fingers performed the same act on Narcissa.

She took her time, steadily riling herself up alongside her paramour, determined to make it gentle - special, even - so that Hermione wouldn’t have any regrets during her journey. They kissed passionately, pouring as much love and devotion into it as possible. Promises were made without words, as their bodies slid against one another.

Soon enough, fingertips traced through slick folds, and deep meaning fell to lust. Hermione mirrored Narcissa’s movements perfectly, even to the point where she stilled only a millisecond after the older witch. Narcissa prodded carefully at the thin membrane guarding her young love’s virginity.

“It may hurt a little, cub, are you ready?” Hermione took a deep breath, before nodding firmly; determination setting in her gaze. Narcissa smiled, and pressed a tender kiss to the young Gryffindor’s lips, as she gently pushed through the barrier. Hermione tensed slightly, and whimpered, as the blonde stilled again

“Are you ok?” she asked quietly, as a tear came to the brunette’s eye.

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok. Didn’t hurt that much I just...I’m really happy” She shrugged, as she giggled slightly. Narcissa smiled again, as she moved just a little. The younger witch winced slightly, but remembered her own part in all of this, and carefully slid her fingers into the warmth of her soulmate’s sex.

Narcissa shuddered at the feeling, but nodded when the Gryffindor looked at her with concern. Gently, they began to move together, peppering each other’s faces with soft kisses as pleasure began to well-and-truly set in; the pace increased, as whispered pleas and instructions were spoken with shaky breath.

Neither noticed as the magic around them began to take shape, the air streaked with colour, their otters joining in to swirl along with the now visible magic surrounding them; too distracted by the rocking of their bodies, the warm, damp heat of each other’s sex, and the inviting white light beginning to take over their vision.

As they drove ever forward towards orgasm, the physical manifestation of their magic began to spin, faster and faster like a centrifuge; set to bind them forever. As they crested the peak, in perfect synchronicity, the ball of energy surrounding them contracted, squeezing tightly around them and pushing them over the edge. As the climax hit them both, their magic pulsed outwards in a large wave, which would have been devastating if it were any form of destructive magic.

They panted, exhausted, as they clung to each other, drifting almost immediately into a deep sleep

* * *

McGonagall had just barely managed to maintain control of the shield, as that final wave of powerful magic pulsed outwards. The strength and concentration involved sapping the last of her energy, as she slumped to the ground, still conscious, but exhausted and sporting a minor nosebleed due to the exertion.

She leaned back against the closest wall, and breathed deeply as she collected herself. From her position, she could see the couple, being gently covered with a blanket by their patronus charms. Magic still hung thickly in the room, swirling lazily as it continued to meld together. She watched, fascinated, as the otters began guiding the magic back to their casters, enveloping them in a golden glow as the combined power settled into them.

She didn’t leave until the process had finished, and she watched the otters settle above the couple, holding hands as they drifted through the air

* * *

The next morning was rushed, despite the fact that they just wanted to stay in bed, curled together for a little while longer. But Hermione had to go, had to keep the boys safe on their journey to find the horcruxes.

“Don’t forget to take your journal. And remember that you can contact me anytime, about anything. Merlin knows I’ll be awake all night worrying anyway” Narcissa mumbled, as she helped the young witch collect her clothing

“I won’t forget, Cissa. I promise. And I’ll make sure I update you as much as possible.” Hermione chuckled, as she pressed a kiss to the Slytherin’s cheek. They stood in silence for a moment, breathing each other’s air as they each prepared themselves for what was to come. Tears began to swell in Narcissa’s eyes, as she uttered her next words

“And don’t forget, that I love you. So very much, cub. Please, _please_ be safe. And remember the spells I taught you.” Hermione’s own eyes watered, neither of them had said those three words yet.

“I’ll remember. And I love you too, Cissa” She pressed one final kiss to her soulmate’s lips, before she returned to Hogwarts, knowing that the next few days would be devoid of her lover, in the lead-up to war

It was lucky that there was still a little time before they planned to leave. It meant that Hermione could triple-check that her beaded bag held everything they could possibly need. It also gave her time to decide what to do about her parents. She had a plan in mind, but she wasn’t sure if it was something they could ever forgive her for.

She needed advice, so decided to seek out her soulmate’s opinion. Opening the diary Narcissa had gifted her, she began to write

_Cissa, love, I need some advice._

The response was almost immediate

_What can I do for you, cub?_

_I need to find a way to keep my parents safe_   
_through all of this, but I don’t think they would_ _  
_be able to forgive me for what I’m planning to do

_What are you planning to do, love?_

_I’m going to Obliviate them, and send them_   
_to the other side of the world. They always_ _  
_wanted to visit Australia

_Have you spoken to them about it?_

_No_

It took quite a while for Narcissa to respond, and Hermione had become nervous as she waited

_Cub, may I be honest with you?_

_Of course! Always!_

_Well then, honestly, I would be livid if Draco did that to me._   
_If he didn’t give me a chance to explore other options._   
_I know time is wearing thin, but I would at least want him to talk_ _  
_ to me, before deciding to remove himself from my mind.

Hermione thought about it, long and hard, before another message caused her book to vibrate

 _If you’re having trouble thinking about it from their_   
_perspective, maybe try thinking about how you’d_ _  
_ feel if I Obliviated you, even if it were to keep you safe.

Hermione grimaced at that. She’d be ropable, even if it were for her own safety. Much as she may not like the other options available, she had to talk to her parents, before making a decision. Another message vibrated through her diary

 _If they’re especially opposed to your idea, I’m sure I_   
_can find a way to hide them in the Wizarding world._   
_Hiding in plain sight and all that. I have a lovely_   
_cottage on the East Coast that the Dark Git is unaware of._   
_I was planning to move Draco and I there anyway._   
_Cowardly, I know, but if it keeps Draco safe, I’ll_ _  
_happily play the coward.

Hermione smiled widely, pleased that her soulmate was planning to hide away from the darkness that was coming. It warmed her heart to know that the blonde would keep her parents safe, too, if necessary.

The strangely parental urge to keep Draco bloody Malfoy safe, disturbed her a little; though she assumed it was mainly the bond with her soulmate that drove it

 _So, you’d take my Muggle parents, to your secret_   
_safehouse, to keep safe with you and Draco?_   
_Firstly, I don’t think that’s cowardly at all._ _  
_Secondly, wouldn’t that be a little awkward?

 _Only if they know about us - which is entirely up to you,_   
_by the way - otherwise I’ll just be the helpful witch keeping_ _  
_ muggles safe through what will essentially be wartimes.

_If I tell my parents about us, will you tell Draco?_

_How about we tell all of them, together?_

Hermione grinned at the now blank page. She’d been thinking for a while that it was time to come clean - at least to her parents and Draco - about her relationship with the older witch; she just didn’t know how to ask.

 _I would love that. I have to finish packing._   
_I’ll talk to them when I get back._ _  
_Thanks for your help, love

 _No problem, cub. Don’t forget to pack plenty of Dittany_   
_and Blood Replenishing potions. While I hope you don’t_   
_need them, they may prove very handy to have around._   
_And don’t forget to practice healing spells as well, especially_ _  
_for Slicing Hexes and Splinching. I love you, be safe xx

 _I promise I won’t forget. I love you too, Cissa._ _  
_ _Talk soon xx_

Happy with her altered plan, she continued to pack for her return to the Muggle world


	5. Seventh Year

She had hoped that their journey would start off, well, more on their own terms. The attack on the wedding at the Burrow had forced their hands though, and now they were rushing through the streets of London, trying to find somewhere safe to be. 

At least she could rest assured that her parents were safe at Narcissa’s cottage. She just hoped Draco would stop being a prat and talk to his mother sometime soon. Thankfully, her parents had been wary, but otherwise ok with the revelation. Her mother had moved to comfort a distraught Narcissa, when Draco stormed off; and her father had whispered to her about how Narcissa was ‘a bloody good catch’, as he winked down at her. 

She was cautiously optimistic that the four of them were doing well. 

After a brief firefight with some followers of He-Who-Favors-Flowy-Dresses - Narcissa’s name, not hers - they were officially on the run, and hunting Horcruxes. 

She sends word to Narcissa every night, of how she and the boys are doing. Every night, the blonde lets both of her parents write too, allowing the family to maintain contact through it all. It makes Hermione love the elder witch even more. One night, she is surprised by the message she receives

_ Cissa, love. We’re in a bloody forest. Bugs  _ __   
_ everywhere, and the noises make me a little _ __   
_ paranoid. I’m dirty, hungry and for the first  _ __   
_ time ever, I think I’d thoroughly enjoy punching _ __   
_ Ronald in the face. _ _   
_ __ How are things with you?

_ If you punch him the same way you did  _ __   
_ me, I might very well feel sorry for the  _ _   
_ __ Weasel, Granger

_ Draco? _

_ No, it’s the Scarlet Pimpernel. Who else  _ _   
_ _ would it be? _

_ What do you want, Malfoy? _

_ To talk _

_ About what? _

_ Mother _

_ Alright. Go ahead _

_ She’s, well, she’s happy. Worried, but _ __   
_ happy. Obviously I have no issue with _ __   
_ that. But I wanted to say two things  _ _   
_ __ about it

_ Sure, what would you like to say? _

_ One: if you hurt her, in any way, shape _ __   
_ or form, I will murder you. Brutally. That’s my _ __   
_ mother, and regardless of anything else, I’ll be  _ __   
_ damned before I let anyone - even her  _ _   
_ __ soulmate - hurt her. Understood?

Hermione smiled as she read. Knowing that Draco was so protective of Narcissa made her feel even more at ease that they were all safe.

_ Understood. And thank you for being so _ __   
_ protective. I know this is probably all very _ __   
_ disturbing for you, but it’s nice to know that _ __   
_ you’re there to keep her safe. What else was _ _   
_ __ it that you wanted to say?

_ Thank you. _ __   
_ She’s never really been happy, not in all my life.  _ __   
_ She hides it well, but you can see it in her eyes _ __   
_ Now they sparkle, and she’s mischievous and playful _ __   
_ She told me a joke today. It was surprisingly filthy, but _ __   
_ both her and your father ended up rolling on the floor _ __   
_ with laughter. I’ve never seen her like that. Happy. Free. _ __   
_ So, thank you. Keep it like that, and I might forgive you for _ _   
_ __ the broken nose in third year.

She chuckled slightly, as she replied

_ Sounds fair to me. How is everyone? _

_ Your parents appear to be having a ‘date night’ in the dining _ __   
_ area. Candles everywhere, it’s bloody horrid. Mother is _ __   
_ humming in the kitchen while chopping vegetables - your  _ __   
_ mother has been teaching her how to cook the Muggle way - _ __   
_ and I’m writing to you from the lounge. Overall, we’re all well, _ _   
_ __ but worried about you

_ Even you? _

_ Even me, Granger. Regardless of how awkward it is to know _ __   
_ that you’re shagging my mother, you’re family  now.  _ _   
_ __ We look out for each other

A tear came to her eyes, as she let that sink in. 

_ Thank you, Draco _

_ I’m not calling you mum. EVER _

_ Oh come on! Just in front of Ron? _

_...maybe once or twice _

_ Good boy! _

_ Shut up, Granger _

_ Don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed, son _

_ Piss off. I’m giving you to mother now. _

She giggled as the first message of the night from Narcissa came in, and she quickly told the blonde how her son had seemingly accepted her. There was a long pause before Narcissa responded, explaining that she’d had to chase him around the house for a well deserved hug. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

* * *

 

Carrying around the Salazar Slytherin’s locket-cum-Horcrux was weighing everyone down. The darkness of it was taking its toll, and each of the trio was at their wit’s end with it all. Ron’s departure made Hermione sad, and angry, and generally she just wanted to go home and cuddle her soulmate. But that couldn’t happen. It made her cry harder. 

That night, she explained the situation to Narcissa, and vented everything as best she could under the blonde’s gentle probing and guidance.

When she felt a little better, talk turned to the locket, and how to destroy it

_ Bombarda Maxima? _

_ Tried it _

_ Incendio? _

_ No luck _

_ Reducto? _

_ Nope _

_ Interesting _

_ Glad you’re enjoying yourself _

_ Don’t get snippy, cub. I’m thinking. How did you _ __   
_ destroy that awful book Lucius gave to Ginerva _ _   
_ __ Weasley?

_ Sorry, love. Harry stabbed it with a Basilisk fang _

_ I assume the Basilisk didn’t give it willingly? _

_ No, it didn’t. He killed it with Godric Gryffindor’s _ _   
_ _ sword _

_ Now that, we can work with _

_ Sorry? _

_ Godric Gryffindor’s sword is made with Dwarven _ __   
_ steel. It is capable of absorbing the power of  _ _   
_ __ whatever it strikes. Do you know what that means?

_ Sword killed the Basilisk and took on the properties  _ __   
_ of Basilisk venom. Basilisk venom kills Horcruxes. _ __   
_ We can use the sword to destroy the locket!   
_ __ Cissa, you're brilliant!

_ I know _

_ And so humble. But how do we get the sword?  _ __   
_ At last check, it was in the Headmaster’s office  _ _   
_ __ at Hogwarts

_ Are you willing to leave that to me? _

_ Are you going to get yourself killed or otherwise  _ _   
_ _ injured? _

_ It’s not exactly on my ‘to do’ list, love _

_ If you can figure something out, WITHOUT getting _ __   
_ yourself, Draco or my parents in trouble, I’d _ _   
_ __ very much appreciate it

_ Then leave it to me, love. I’ll get it to you as soon _ _   
_ _ as I’m able. _

_ Thank you, Cissa. Please be careful _

_ You too, darling. I’ll see you soon xx _

_ See you soon xx _

Hermione worried, of course, that her blonde would most definitely get herself in trouble. But she’d just have to wait it out and see

* * *

 

It was three days later when Narcissa finally made contact again, and Hermione was practically vibrating with anxiety and worry. But when her book finally buzzed in her pocket, and the pages revealed the neat, cursive script of her soulmate, she practically cried with relief

_ I have the sword, love. I’m on my way to you now. _ _   
_ _ Any chance you could send your patronus to guide me? _

_ Thank Merlin you’re alright! I was so worried! _ __   
_ I’ve sent her out to find you, she shouldn’t be _ _   
_ __ too far off

_ I’m sorry for worrying you, love. I needed to be stealthy.  _ _   
_ _ I’m fine, no injuries and certainly no death _

_ You have no idea how happy that makes me! _ _   
_ _ How did you get the sword? _

_ Turns out Severus is just as crap at protective charms as  _ __   
_ he was when we were at Hogwarts. I’ve already  _ _   
_ __ removed any tracers that might cause trouble. It’s safe

_ You’re brilliant _

_ Thank you, love. Your Patronus is here. I’m coming  _ _   
_ _ towards you now _

_ I’ll meet you. Can’t say Harry would be  _ _   
_ _ happy with you showing up with a sword _

_ Very true. I’ll see you shortly _

Hermione practically ran through the forest. The buzzing feeling that came from her soulmate nearby guiding her through the brush. When they finally laid eyes on each other, after weeks of separation, it was like the whole world stopped just for them. 

Careless of low slung branches and bushes scraping at their skin, they ran towards each other, hands and lips meeting the very second they were in range. They took their time to reconnect, mouths moving carefully over one another, as hands clasped at shoulders, hips, arms, anywhere they could. They parted to take a breath, as they rested their foreheads together

“Merlin, I missed you” Narcissa started, as Hermione’s lips grazed over her cheek

“I missed you too, so much. How are you? Tell me how you got the sword, how you got here unnoticed” Narcissa chuckled

“Well, it helps that I spent most of my time at Hogwarts discovering all the secret passageways the place has to offer”

“You sneaky little snake”

“Mmhmm. The Marauders used to pay me for that information” Hermione pulled back to stare in awe

“Really?”

“Yes. I helped them create the Marauders Map. Couldn’t put my name on it, of course - Cygnus would’ve killed me - but if you look closely, my initials are hidden in the top right corner” She grinned, and Hermione made a mental note to borrow the map from Harry sometime soon. 

“What if someone else had the map, and saw you sneaking around?”

“I’m not silly enough to give away  _ all _ of my secrets, cub. I kept a few to myself. Some because I wanted to have my own spots for a quiet read, and some because I liked Dumbledore enough to not allow those foolish boys free access to the  _ entire _ school” Hermione was still looking at her with her mouth agape

“I can’t believe you knew Harry’s dad, at least well enough to swindle money from him for access to secret passages!” Narcissa chuckled again

“They didn’t pay with money, love. They paid in favors. If I couldn’t be bothered taking notes for a class, they’d take them for me. Things like that. Honestly I was quite the princess back then” she finished shyly, as Hermione took her turn to chuckle

“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll take care of you now” Hermione responded, with a small peck to the Slytherin’s cheek. Narcissa blushed under the nickname, and Hermione took note of it for later. For now, though, she needed to destroy a locket, and Narcissa needed to get home to their family. Stating as much, Hermione took the proffered sword from her soulmate’s hand, and bid her yet another tearful goodbye.

* * *

 

It all went to hell

It was bound to, really. Ron’s return was unexpected, but welcomed, however it did put pressure on the whole situation. There was something tense between him and Harry, and it wasn’t going away. Unwilling to get mixed up in the drama, Hermione simply continued writing to Narcissa.

That was until Harry, in all his wisdom, uttered the name that had recently become a taboo. A name that would have Snatchers there in seconds. 

Quickly pocketing her diary, Hermione cast a stinging jinx at Harry’s face in the hopes that he would be safe. No such luck

It was while engaged in a heated duel with both Bellatrix LeStrange, and Lucius Malfoy that Hermione realized that neither she, nor Narcissa, had used the telepathic link that apparently came with the forging of their soul bond. While now wasn’t exactly the most ideal time to try it, it may be good to have some kind of backup if they need it. And their telepathic link may be the only way to get it.

She could feel the older witch’s magic tingling along with her own, providing a sense of calm and control, which aided in keeping her level-headed. She was thankful for it, knowing full-well that she would be a quivering mess without it. 

Focusing on the swirling magic lingering beneath her skin, she steadied herself as much as possible beneath the thick waves of dark magic blanketing her, and attempted to push her mind outwards, towards the familiar image of blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that kept her going each day.

There was nothing at first, but as she focused on pushing outwards, she heard a muffled voice. Bellatrix’s attempted Cruciatus curse broke her concentration before she could fully connect it though. Thankfully, she didn’t have to. Narcissa had clearly felt the push in her mind, and had opted to take control from there

“Cub, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Her soulmate queried with concern in the back of her mind. Breathing heavily from shielding herself from the first Cruciatus, a second was sent her way, and she only managed to hold onto enough of her concentration beyond her shield to grind out a few words

“Trapped...Malfoy Manor...Your sister...is a bitch” she’d barely finished the word ‘sister’ when a loud crash echoed through the drawing room. Expending as much energy as she had, she couldn’t properly focus on what was happening around her; so when it appeared that a large, black Hungarian Horntail dragon had forced its way through the wall, she honestly wondered if she’d passed out, and was now dreaming.

In the resulting chaos, Harry and Ron somehow managed to escape from Pettigrew, picking Hermione up as they searched for an exit. The dragon appeared to have other ideas, as it’s gaping jaw closed around them. Certain that this was the end, Hermione simply closed her eyes and slumped down between the frantic wizards

* * *

 

Waking up in a dragon’s mouth, was  _ not _ something she had ever envisioned occuring in her life. But here she was, propped up against a rather large tooth, as Harry’s Lumos lit the area, while Ron muttered about everything his eldest brother had told him about dragons.

“What’s happening, guys?” She mumbled groggily, as Harry came to her side.

“Well, we’re inside a dragon’s mouth. That’s about as far as we’ve gotten. Doesn’t seem to want to eat us, but it could also be taking us back to its hatchlings, so...that’s where we’re at right now.” Harry whispered. Her brows furrowed, as she considered the situation. For some reason, the only thing that really came to mind, was a conversation she’d once had with Narcissa

“We didn’t name him Draco for nothing, Mio. One day, you’ll see” the elder witch had smiled that ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile that she wore on occasion, and Hermione had simply rolled her eyes playfully.

Now, she wondered what would happen if she just...

“Did you remember to brush your teeth before bed, son?” she spoke loudly into the cavernous mouth. Ron and Harry looked at her oddly, but she shrugged it off in favour of a wide smile, when a grumble that seemed almost like laughter rumbled up from the dragon’s belly. 

Satisfied that she knew not only where they were, but where they were going, she settled back against her designated tooth, and pulled her diary from her pocket, as the boys continued to stare at her in confusion.

“You know something, don't you?” Harry asked, as she quickly finished her note to Narcissa.

“Yes, I do.”

“We're not gonna like it, are we?” Ron questioned. She shook her head with a smile.

“Nope. But I can assure you, we're safe. We’re headed for a safehouse on the East coast, where my parents are currently under the protection of probably one of the last people you’ll expect. We can rest and regroup there, while we figure out what to do next” she nodded, as her book vibrated. The page was practically overflowing with messages from Narcissa and her parents, all in varying degrees of worry. 

One in particular from Narcissa caught her eye, creating worry in the pit of her stomach. 

_ I wish I could have come, love, but your parents  _ _   
_ _ refused to let me go in my ‘condition’ _

She pondered the phrase, as she closed the book, and waited for Draco to take them to safety

* * *

Draco had been as gentle as possible, when he set them down on the ground, carefully tilting his head to allow them to slide out easily. Ron and Harry immediately set about scourgifying themselves, paying no mind to the dragon behind them, as its form shifted into that of a rather handsome young man. 

Hermione wordlessly cleaned herself, before reaching up to fix the blonde wizard's collar. He smiled at her, but raised an eyebrow when she quietly asked

“What,  _ condition _ is Narcissa in, that meant she couldn't come herself?” He chuckled

“Don’t tell me that you - brightest witch of her age, and a complete know-it-all - didn't know that forging a Soul-bond has a ninety-nine percent success rate when it comes to conception, even with same-sex couples? What condition do you  _ think _ she's in?” She  _ did _ know that, in fact. Turns out there had been a considerable amount of knowledge on soul-bonds strewn around the library at Hogwarts, she just hadn’t known where to look until McGonagall told her  _ what  _ to look for.  Still, her eyes widened, as she realised what had happened

“She-she’s pregnant?” She whisper-yelled, smile already breaking across her features, as Draco’s own smile widens

“Yeah, she is. Congratulations. But don't tell her I told you, she wanted to do it herself. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to give me a reason to hex you” he smirked, as she rolled her eyes. 

“Malfoy!” Ron growled, as he finally spotted the blonde boy. Seemingly more interested in diffusing the situation than making a scene, Draco responded coolly

“Weasley. You're welcome for the save, by the way. Come on, mum’s been stressing over making sure you lot are fed, and I don't like her being stressed.” He stated, as he sauntered towards the cottage. The boys followed him warily, as Hermione trailed behind, running the math in her head. 

Narcissa would be around four months along, likely showing just a little by now. She'd have to ask the elder witch why she hadn't told her sooner, but she had a fair idea. If it were her, she'd like to tell Narcissa to her face. 

As they rounded the doorway into the living area, she couldn't help the tears that fell at seeing her soulmate, belly a little larger than she had anticipated, waiting for her. Without worrying about what the boys may think, she rushed forward and embraced her love carefully, as her parents entered the room. 

After being fussed over for what she considered more than enough time, she split away from the group, ignoring the dumb-founded looks from Harry and Ron as she dragged Narcissa along behind her, and up the stairs to the room she inherently knew was theirs.

When they'd shut the door, and cast a silencing charm, she practically pounced on the pregnant woman, lips pressing fiercely against the blonde’s as she poured the past few months of frustration and worry out in a cathartic sort of cleansing. When they broke for air, she asked

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to say it to your face. Now that I'm past the supposed 'danger zone’, I was going to organise for us to meet somewhere so that I could tell you. Are you upset?” Narcissa breathed, as she cradled Hermione's face between shaking fingertips

“Merlin, no! I'm excited, and worried and overjoyed and terrified and a million other things, but I'm definitely not upset.” She smiled, as she kissed the blonde soundly.

“I’m glad. I was worried you’d be upset about all this” She gestured vaguely to her stomach, and Hermione sighed

“I can’t say I was planning to have children young, but I can promise you that I’m not upset. If we work together, I know everything’s going to be just fine.” She smiled, as she kissed her love again. 

“You’re around four months, right? You’re showing a lot more than I thought you’d be” she mused, as she broke the kiss to focus on gently rubbing the bump

“Well, there  _ is _ a reason” Narcissa smiled, that ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and the blonde’s face split into a wide grin

“According to the diagnostic charms, we’re having twins” She stated proudly, as she covered the young brunette’s hands with her own. Hermione gaped, and as it all crashed down on her, a tear slid from her eye. 

Soon enough, she was on her knees before the Slytherin, peppering her stomach with loving kisses, as she whispered promises of safety and love to the still growing babies. 

Narcissa herself shed a tear, so very happy that her soulmate would love and protect their children, as a parent should. She only wished Draco had had the same from his father when he was growing up

Hermione raised herself from the ground as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

“I love you, so  _ so _ much. And I can't wait for this mess to be over with, so that we can start our lives together.” She stated, as her hands entwined with Narcissa’s. They stood together in silence, just enjoying each other's company, before Narcissa broke the silence

“Ronald and Harry were confused. Can we please tell them, so that they don't worry I'm poisoning you, or controlling you with an imperious curse?” She asked, and Hermione giggled

“I thought I'd be asking you if we could tell them, not the other way around! I was planning to, pretty much as soon as I realised it was Draco carrying us back. You didn't tell me he was an animagus, much less a bloody Hungarian Horntail!” she laughed.

“I implied it, once or twice. But I figured it would come in handy, with all this darkness in the air. He's already determined to be there during the final fight, using his animagus form to help you win. Much as I'm worried, I'm also extremely proud.” She beamed, as she placed a gentle kiss to Hermione's forehead as it creased

“I'm not sure if I’m ok with that. He may not be my son, but our bond drives me to care for him just as much. I don't think I can permit him to endanger himself like that" Narcissa chuckled

“You'll learn soon enough, love, that he's steadfast in his choices, and stopping him will take as much effort as stopping Lord No Nose. I know it's worrying, but let him have this. 

I think our bond affects him in some aspects as well; he worries about you as much as he does me, and wants to help keep you safe, just as much as well. Work  _ with _ him, and you can rest assured that he'll be formidable on that battlefield. Can you do that for me?” Hermione’s brow furrowed, as she considered it.

“I can. But you have to help me make sure he listens. He can't go off half-cocked and get himself in trouble. Dragon or not, he's not impervious” Narcissa nodded

“Thank you, cub. Depending on when it all happens, I'll be there to help as well, otherwise, I've already been teaching him everything I've taught you so far, so he'll be prepared. Now, shall we go downstairs and explain everything to your friends?” Hermione nodded, as she clasped the blonde's hand in her own, and lead her back downstairs

* * *

 

Draco’s snickering certainly didn’t help the situation, but it did ease some of the tension Narcissa could feel permeating from her soulmate’s body. 

Harry and Ron were wide-eyed and gaping, as they processed the information they’d just been given; and Hermione hadn’t left a single detail untouched. Everything from how they’d first met, to their first kiss and even Narcissa’s part in creating the Marauders Map, had spilled from the young brunette’s lips; leaving nothing left for the pair to question. Now they just had to process it. 

In the meantime, the young men were left on the couch in the sitting area, as the rest of the family headed into the dining area for dinner. Plates were left aside for the boys to have later, as Narcissa and Mrs Granger plated meals for everyone.

Hermione watched with a small smile as her soulmate and mother laughed while working side-by-side. Turning to face her father, she beamed proudly as she witnessed Draco’s wide-eyed awe at her father’s ‘magic’ card trick. He seemed dumbfounded, as he shuffled through the cards, checking back and front for anything amiss. A minute later, he was asking how it was done, and her father gladly began teaching him. 

It was the very picture of a happy family, and Hermione felt her eyes mist as she realized that once the war was over, this was all hers. There was, however, one thing missing.

Excusing herself, with the promise to be back shortly, she slipped onto the back porch, chuckling as she passed Ron and Harry on the couch, still staring at the now empty space she had occupied while telling them about the soul-bond.

Taking a moment to compose her message, she took a deep breath of clean air, and sent her Patronus off. As she returned to the dining area for dinner, she silently prayed that the recipient would be amenable to her request.

They had almost finished eating, when Ron and Harry finally made their way to the table, seemingly unable to look anyone in the eye. But after some coaxing, they finally began to talk about how they felt about this news. There was surprisingly little yelling - at least on Harry’s part - and the air was cleared far more quickly than anyone had anticipated. Hermione chalked it up to there being little one could say or do against a soul-bond, and Narcissa was inclined to agree.

It made the night easier, as the tension began to dissipate. Draco helped further, by apologising to Harry in particular about his behaviour during their time at Hogwarts, and immediately following it up with a Wizard’s Chess challenge. Harry lost miserably to the blonde boy, but Ron held his own, losing one match, before winning two consecutively. 

It was another glimpse of domestic life with her soulmate, and Hermione’s eyes watered once more at the feeling of ‘home’ that made her whole body feel warm. Narcissa noticed the younger witch holding back tears, and gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

With the darkness of Salazar Slytherin’s locket still lingering in her system, she’d honestly been finding it hard to find a reason to go on. But with Narcissa’s hand warm in her own, her parents cuddled up close by, and her best friends laughing with the boy who was essentially her step-son, only one thought came to mind

Yes, this future is worth fighting for

* * *

 

Interestingly, it was Ron who’d cheekily whispered to her about remembering to put a silencing charm on their room. Probably a good thing he had, as after months of being away from her soulmate, the last thing on her mind as she entered the bedroom, was silencing charms. 

Seeing Narcissa there, her back and shoulders bare as she stripped off her top, hair cascading down her back, made Hermione’s mind travel back to the last time she’d seen the elder witch’s skin so bare. Barely remembering that there were other people in the house - her step-son  _ and _ parents included - she wordlessly cast a silencing charm on the room, as she stepped up behind her partner.

“I’ve missed you” she breathed into the soft skin of the elder witch’s neck. Narcissa sighed happily in response, as she leaned back into the brunette’s embrace. 

“I missed you too, my love, so much.” Narcissa chuckled, as warm hands gently stroked her slowly growing belly. Hermione’s lips grazed along her neck, nipping and lapping at little spots she knew were sensitive. Narcissa hummed her appreciation. 

“Hmm, how are you feeling?” Hermione finally relented, opting instead to wrap herself fully around the blonde as she rested her chin on her shoulder.

“Considerably more needy than I was five minutes ago, I can assure you.” she purred, hoping the young witch wasn’t too drained after a long day. She felt the Gryffindor smile against her skin

“I was hoping you’d say that” Hermione responded, as she guided the blonde to turn around. Narcissa’s lips met hers in a languid kiss, content to stretch their time together as much as possible. Narcissa broke away slowly

“After the day you’ve had - the  _ months _ you’ve had - I would understand if you’d prefer to just cuddle. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this, if it wouldn’t help put you at ease” Narcissa suggested carefully. Hermione shook her head

“There’s nothing in the world that I want more than to feel your skin on mine, see the way your teeth sink into your bottom lip as you cum, hear the noises you make as you peak.” She responded, already busying herself with the hooks holding the elder witch’s skirt in place. 

“But if you’d prefer to just cuddle, we can do that, instead. I assume pregnancy is rather uncomfortable, so I understand if you just want to rest” she asked, realizing that maybe her partner was hinting in the first place. She smiled as Narcissa shook her head

“No, love. I want your skin on mine as well, I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. My sister isn’t exactly charming company.” she scowled, making Hermione giggle.

“You’re right, but I’d rather not talk about her right now. It’s a little awkward” she grinned, moving to unfasten the Slytherin’s skirt once more. Wordlessly agreeing, Narcissa guided her paramour’s lips back to her own with a gentle tug on her hair, as she felt her skirt slip gracefully to the floor. 

She set about removing the younger woman’s clothing, as they lost themselves in the steadily increasing urgency of their kiss. But as the material finally fell away from Hermione’s body, she couldn’t help but gasp. 

“What? Is everything ok?” Hermione asked, concern lacing her voice

“Everything’s fine, love. It’s just...you’ve really filled-out” she breathed, as her hands enveloped perky breasts. While the younger witch had indeed been of legal age when they’d sealed the bond, she apparently hadn’t quite finished maturing. 

Now, as she neared her 18th birthday, Narcissa could see abdominal muscles, barely concealed beneath a thin layer of skin. Breasts, which were still quite petite when they’d last been together, were now well-rounded, and held considerably more weight. Her slim waist fit Narcissa’s hands perfectly, and - now that she was really looking - her face held more maturity in it, too. 

Gone was the slight swell of ‘puppy-fat’ around her cheeks, instead showing high cheekbones that any self-respecting pure-blood would be impressed by. Her jaw had become more defined, not pointed or rounded, so much as a mid-point between the two. She was taller,too, now standing a full inch taller than the blonde. Narcissa’s breath caught in her throat. The younger witch she’d always considered a child - at least subconsciously - had grown into a woman. Strong and powerful, with the intelligence to back it up. 

Her cub was now a stunning lioness. 

Hermione was staring at her with a raised eyebrow, seemingly awaiting an explanation.

“Sorry, love. I’ve just always thought of you as being so  _ young _ . I know you don’t want to hear that, especially when we’re mostly naked, but it’s the truth” Hermione seemed to consider for a moment

“And how do you think of me now?”

“As a woman. Grown up and facing the world head-on. I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Hermione beamed, as she kissed the elder witch

“Does it still bother you, the age difference?” she asked, as she dragged her fingertips over the small of Narcissa’s back

“Of course. You’re 20 years my junior, Mio, it will likely always worry me”

“Would it help if I shared my theory about that with you?”

“Can’t hurt, love. What has your brilliant mind been pondering?” Hermione took a deep breath, as she prepared herself to explain the theory she’d put together shortly after finding out exactly what to research. 

“Historically, those involved in a forged soul-bond will die around the same time. I assume it’s the universe’s way of ensuring they don’t have to be apart too long; another element of compulsion, if you will. Add the fact that pure and half-bloods have a considerably longer lifespan than everyone else, and a Muggle-born won’t live quite as long as a half-blood, I think I know why there’s such a wide gap between us.” She rattled off, giving Narcissa a moment to catch up

“You’re saying that you think our age difference was universally planned, so that we wouldn’t die too far apart?” Hermione nodded, as Narcissa took a moment to think about it. The night air was cool without being cold, raising goosebumps on their skin, which Hermione traced on Narcissa’s neck and shoulder while the older woman considered the theory. 

“You know, that makes sense” she finally answered, smiling as she pressed a kiss to the young Gryffindor’s mouth. Hermione smiled into the kiss, proud that her theory had been well received, and hopeful that it would help Narcissa relax about the years between them.

Letting her mind wander back towards the far more appealing thoughts of having her lover undone beneath her, Hermione began edging them back towards the bed, as Narcissa fumbled with the button of her jeans. Gently laying them down, she helped the elder witch slide the denim down her legs, before settling atop her, enjoying the feeling of the elder witch’s skin against her own.

The first time they had been together, was perfect. It was gentle and sweet and loving, and everything Hermione had always wanted her first time to be. But they’d been somewhat rushed, her duty to Harry and the destruction of the Horcruxes had taken away their opportunity to truly savour the moment. Hermione wouldn’t let that happen again. 

Granted, she would need to return with them tomorrow, back to traipsing around searching for Voldemort’s secrets in every nook and cranny. But for now, for tonight, she would not be rushed. She would linger close to Narcissa’s scent, her skin, her soft and inviting sex, until daybreak if the blonde would let her. She wanted herself imprinted on Narcissa’s body, and Narcissa imprinted on hers. 

The Slytherin appeared to be of the same mind, as her nails dragged slowly down the brunette’s back, languorously drawing a shuddering groan from the younger woman. Hermione kissed her way down to pert breasts, sucking the already turgid nipple into her mouth as she scraped the edges of her nails along the curve of her partner’s hip. Narcissa moaned at the feeling, basking in the tenderness of her paramour. 

Determined to taste her lover once more, Hermione didn’t linger long, instead releasing the blonde’s nipple in favour of continuing her travels across the plane of her body. Narcissa seemed eager to have the experience again, herself, and Hermione smiled into the flesh of her stomach as she glanced up the meet shining blue eyes. The slight swell of a baby bump made it a little harder to maintain eye-contact as she descended further, but it didn’t matter, not in the face of watching her soulmate come undone. 

Narcissa’s breathing was already heavy, as her skin began to sweat slightly, the arousal causing her to become heated. Hermione winked, before she descended between the elder witch’s legs, and Narcissa couldn’t stop her eyes from falling shut at the feeling of a warm tongue gently probing her folds. Hermione seemed intent to explore, this time, more than rushing to seal a bond.

Slowly, carefully, she began mapping every inch of her lover with her tongue. Memorising the texture of her labia, the flavor of her, everything. She lapped slowly at her opening, dipping in just slightly, before pulling back to indulge in the sound of her soulmate’s breathy whimpering. She adjusted herself slightly, as she angled her tongue upwards, and beneath the slight hood that encased the elder witch’s clit. It was like a switch flipped in Narcissa, when Hermione’s tongue flicked across her engorged clitoris. 

Needy whimpers became a drawn-out and guttural moan, as the fingers which had been gently caressing brown locks turned biting, as they dug into the flesh of her scalp. Previously quivering thighs tensed, as the Slytherin began to grind on her lover’s mouth. Within no time, Hermione could feel the blonde’s body beginning to shudder, as she neared the crest. Redoubling her efforts, she suckled at the sensitive nub, and smiled around it as Narcissa all but squealed her release, before slumping heavily on the bed. 

Crawling back up the blonde’s body, she pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of the panting woman’s mouth, before she settled in next to her, drawing meaningless patterns on her stomach as she watched the witch come down from her high

“I’ll need a moment, but then I’ll…”She was cut-off by Hermione’s finger against her lips

“No, love. It’s ok. Just rest” the younger witch smiled, Narcissa seemed confused. She shuffled onto her side, pulling the blanket over both of them.

“If you don’t feel like it tonight, I understand. But If you’re upset about something, I'd like to know. Did Bellatrix hurt you, are you ok?. Please talk to me, cub.” She finished, as she twirled a lock of chestnut hair around her finger. Hermione smiled, as she settled further into the mattress

“Nothing’s wrong, love. I just want you to relax tonight. You’re  _ pregnant _ , and I haven’t been here to take care of you. I won’t be here this time tomorrow night, either. So let me pamper you tonight, hmm?” She asked, as she stroked at Narcissa’s stomach, as the elder witch smiled happily.

“If you insist, cub, I won’t say no to that. But if there’s something I can do, to make your day worthwhile in the end, then please, please let me” 

“There is one thing…” Hermione smiled, as she pulled away a little, just enough to see Narcissa’s raised eyebrow

“Have a bath with me. I read that a hot bath with lavender and jasmine is very relaxing, and I think it would be perfect for a certain pregnant witch who’s been worrying to much lately. According to research by some very talented Mediwitches from St Mungo’s, the heat eases the muscles, while the lavender and jasmine calms the senses and relaxes the mind. So, come and have a nice, relaxing bath with me, hm?” Narcissa smiled as she nodded, but Hermione pushed her back onto the bed when the elder witch made to get up.

“Sit. Let me take care of you. Even if it’s just this once.” She kissed the blonde witch sweetly, before shuffling off to the ensuite. Hermione called out to Narcissa only when the room was prepared to her standards

Candles lined the walls, as the tub steamed, fogging up the mirror as it did. The light scent of jasmine and lavender wafted through the air, and Narcissa noticed that her gorgeous soulmate had even Accio’d soft, fluffy robes for them to wear later. Somewhere, harp music was playing softly, and the Slytherin looked around for a moment, before she spotted the small cherub statue on a shelf above the sink, quietly playing his harp just for them. 

It was cheesy, and romantic, and beautiful, and Narcissa couldn’t stop herself from pulling her partner close, and kissing her soundly. Grinning at each other, Hermione helped the elder witch out of her hastily thrown-on robe, and they slipped into the relaxing bath.

After settling against one another - Narcissa between Hermione’s legs, with her back pressed to the younger witch’s front - Hermione relaxed fully, for the first time in months. 

After the bath, the pair returned to bed, already indulging in the scent and flavour of each other’s skin before they’d even shucked their robes. The sun was just beginning to crest over the horizon when they finally fell back onto their pillows, happily snuggling up to one another, as they yawned and pulled the bed sheets to cover naked, sweat-stained skin. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face; she couldn’t wait for all the darkness to pass, so that she could spend her forever with this magnificent woman

* * *

 

A strong knock at the door followed by Draco’s slightly disgusted sounding ‘are you two decent?’ woke them early the next morning. With only a few hours sleep, and a considerable amount of exhaustion, the only reasonable answer, was the one Hermione gave, as she raised her head from the pillow just enough to make it count

“No. Bugger off!” she heard Draco sigh as her head fell back against the pleasant softness it had rested on before. Neither she, nor Narcissa paid any mind to the mumblings that occured on the other side of the door.

In hindsight, Hermione wished she’d just gotten up

“Narcissa Lucia Black, you will get up, right this instant!” came a strangely familiar voice, as the door slammed open, startling both of the naked witches in the bed. Narcissa shot up first though, far more aware of why that voice seemed so familiar. She clutched the sheet to her chest, as she roughly grasped at Hermione’s shoulder, eyes wide and breathing heavy. 

The younger witch chuckled, as she realized that last night’s Patronus had been well received. She dressed both herself, and her partner with a quick flick of her wand, and kissed the blonde witch’s cheek as the elder let the sheet slip from her fingertips. 

There, in the doorway and grinning wolfishly, stood none other than Andromeda Tonks.

Hermione stepped up to the dark-haired witch, thanking her for coming, before slipping out to let the sisters talk. She smiled encouragingly at Narcissa, as the door closed behind her. Andromeda’s playful wake-up call eased any doubts she may have had about the middle sister’s feelings towards her baby sister, and she smiled happily as she hopped down the stairs towards the breakfast table. 

Everything was going to be ok

* * *

 

“A-Andy?” Narcissa breathed, as her older sister remained smiling near the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when the dark-haired woman moved, jumping onto the bed, and dragging her into a heartfelt hug. They stayed like that for a few long minutes, as they reacquainted themselves with the feeling of warm, sisterly affection

“I missed you. So,  _ so _ much” Andromeda finally sighed as she pulled away. Her eyes were misty, and bloodshot, as she carefully dabbed at them; trying to dry any tears which may have fallen. Narcissa laughed breathlessly.

“But...I thought you hated me? You never responded to my letter?” She asked. She might have cared about how shaky her voice was, if it weren’t her sister sitting across from her. Andromeda barked out a laugh

“No, Cissy. I could never hate you. I was scared, so scared. What if our parents found my letter? Or worse, Bella? They would have hurt you, Cissy. and I couldn’t let that happen. So I just sent that one, small note. It was safer” She explained, as she tucked a stray lock behind the baby sister’s ear. Narcissa, overcome with emotions she’d kept locked up since pushing the older witch away, broke down, sobbing into Andromeda’s neck, as the older witch comforted her. It was long minutes, until she felt comfortable to talk again

“R-really? I thought...I thought you hated me. For pushing you away, for ‘siding’ with Cygnus about the whole thing. I was content for you to hate me, as long as you were happy and safe…” she sniffled as she dragged herself away from the warm hugs she’d been missing since her teenage years. 

“No, CIssa. That’s not the case at all. Honestly, you’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever known; to put aside your own safety and happiness for me. I can’t imagine life was easy, after I left” Andy trailed off, as she ran a thumb over Narcissa’s knuckles. 

“I’m not brave, Andy. I did what I had to, to protect you. You always looked out for me, it was only fair that I’d do the same for you.” she shrugged, even as Andromeda shook her head with a rueful smile.

“You shouldn’t have had to, Cissy. I’m your big sister, it was always my job to look out for you. I was meant to protect you; from sleazy Hogwarts boys, bullies, even father. It was my responsibility to take care of you, so that you didn’t have to worry about those sorts of things. Then, I just...ran away. I left you there, even knowing how father seemed to despise you, and how Bella was changing. I failed you, Cissy. If either of us should hate the other,  _ you _ should hate  _ me _ ” Narcissa’s eyes became stern, as she responded

“You found  _ love _ , Andy. Love which gave you the strength and confidence to walk away from our so-called ‘family’. I could never begrudge you that, no matter what the circumstances were. Cygnus could beat me half to death, and I would never hate you for leaving; for  _ loving _ . Please, don’t ever think that I could” she finished, as she dried the tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. Andromeda took her into another hug, pulling her down onto the bed so that they lay side-by-side. Minutes passed before either spoke again

“Ever since you were a child, you’ve called father by name. Even before her really began to take his anger out on you…” Andromeda mused, as she toyed with her little sister’s hair. Narcissa tensed slightly. She knew she could trust her sister, this one at least. But her true blood-status had been such a well-kept secret for so long, that she had difficulty discerning whether or not she could bring herself to reveal the truth. 

Hermione was one thing; a muggle-born and her soulmate to boot, there wasn’t an ounce of judgement in the young Gryffindor. But Andy had grown-up with the same pure-blood propaganda as she had, as  _ Bellatrix _ had. Would that alter her sister’s perception of her? Deciding to just take the plunge, she took a deep breath. Andromeda noticed, and pulled back slightly to gaze at her baby sister, eyebrow raised in question

“Mother had an affair. That’s why Cygnus hated me, why I haven’t called him ‘father’ since I found out. My real father, he was...well…” she trailed off at the sight of her elder sister’s gaping jaw. But the middle Black seemed to collect herself rather quickly, and gently nudged the blonde to continue

“He was a muggle” she whispered into the silence of the room. Andromeda blinked; once, twice, thrice. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, as she tried to formulate a coherent response to her little sister’s admission. It made sense now, why Cygnus’ rage had always been so squarely aimed at the baby of the family. Why he actively sought out the blonde to punish when he raged. Unsure of what she could do, or say, she settled for pulling the other witch back into her chest, cradling her head as she pressed kisses into her hairline.

It was the sort of thing they did as children. Andy’s way of comforting the younger witch, when Cygnus had become violent in his drunkenness, or screamed at Narcissa for no real reason. It reminded Narcissa of all the times she’d run to Andromeda, just to have this one small moment of feeling loved and protected. It served to break the dams once more, as the sisters sobbed; years of loneliness dripping down their cheeks as they grasped at each other.

It was half an hour later, when the tears had finally subsided, and a silent understanding passed between them; they were sisters, blood status didn’t matter. So, they simply lay together; huddled close as they enjoyed having their sister back. Unfortunately for Narcissa, Andromeda’s reinstatement in her life, also meant she would have to endure her big sister’s teasing again. Which started almost immediately after they’d both calmed

“So, did you pick Hermione up when you collected baby Draco from the hospital?” the elder grinned mischievously. Narcissa scowled playfully, as she whacked her sister’s arm

“ _ No _ , I didn’t. And yes, I do know the age gap is significant, and I have enough trouble dealing with it without you adding to it, thank you very much” she pouted, rolling onto her back to cross her arms over her chest. Andromeda chuckled. 

“She’s a good fit for you, Cissa. Smart, beautiful, loyal and protective. Hell if I weren’t a married woman, I’d be after her myself!” she teased, as Narcissa scowled at her

“Like hell! That’s  _ my _ soulmate, thank you very much” the blonde exclaimed, as she swung a pillow at Andy’s head. From there, a brutal pillow fight ensued; pillows and cushions conjured from all manner of places for the specific purpose of smacking each other with them. The room was a mess of feathers and torn material by the time they dissolved into laughter, falling onto the bed together as the feathers floated down from the ceiling

“Honestly, though, you two are good together. And I haven’t even seen you together yet. But there’s always been something about her that made me think she’d be perfect for you. I’m glad you found her, Cissy” Andy stated sincerely. Narcissa smiled widely, as she nodded. 

“And twins, eh? On the first try, no less. Seems she’s already twice the man Lucius was” the older woman chuckled, as Narcissa shuddered in disgust at the thought of her ex-husband. 

“Honestly, Andy, the morning sickness is bad enough without you reminding me of that greasy git. C’mon, let’s get breakfast, I’m starved” Laughing as they descended the staircase, Narcissa realized that she hadn’t been this happy since she was a child. 

And it was all because of Hermione Granger. Her soulmate.

* * *

 

It was with a heavy heart, and equally heavy tears that Hermione left the cottage on the East Coast. Her parents had held her close for ages, making her promise to be as safe as possible. Even Draco had given her a hug, whispering ‘be safe, mum’ to her when he knew no one else could hear. 

Narcissa’s goodbye was the hardest. 

Everyone else left the room, when it came time for the couple to part ways, allowing them to have this last moment together in peace. They held each other close, breathing one another in, as they quietly cried. 

“Be safe”

“I will”

“Write me”

“I will” Narcissa pulled back, grasping Hermione’s face between her heads to force eye-contact.

“Come home. No matter what else happens, you get through this, and you come home. Please, please make sure you come back to me” she dragged the younger woman back into her arms, as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

“I will, baby. I will. I promise. I’ll find a way” Hermione vowed, as she pressed kisses to her soulmate’s crown. 

“I love you, so much. I love our babies, even Draco, so much. That’s why  I’ll find a way. No matter what” Narcissa nodded, as she pressed her lips to her paramour’s. 

“Go save the world, my love” she whispered against kiss-bruised lips, and Hermione nodded before extracting herself from her wife’s grip, and walking out the door to meet the boys at their apparition point. Narcissa stood in the doorway, tears streaking her cheeks as she watched her soulmate walk away, knowing full-well that this may be the last time she ever sees the brunette. It was too much, and she turned into the waiting arms of her elder sister and mother-in-law. 

Hermione didn’t look back. She knew she wouldn’t leave if she did.

* * *

 

It had been another few months since they’d departed Narcissa’s cottage, and Hermione was extremely restless. 

They’d managed to find and destroy Helga Hufflepuff’s cup; and with Riddle’s diary, Gaunt’s ring and Slytherin’s locket already out of the way, they were more than halfway there. She thought she would be feeling _ less _ anxious, knowing that. 

But Narcissa was now mere days away from giving birth, and Hermione was in the middle of trying to get back to Hogsmeade, so they could get into the Shrieking Shack, so they could sneak back into Hogwarts. The worst part, is that she hadn’t heard from Narcissa for several days now, and she had no idea why.

She was honestly considering just turning around and heading back to the cottage. At least then she could see why her soulmate wasn’t writing.

As Voldemort and his Death Eaters finally marched on Hogwarts, she cursed herself for not doing exactly that. 

But when Harry’s limp body hit the ground, when Neville showed his strength of character, when the ancient walls of Hogwarts began to shudder around her, she realized that this was exactly where she needed to  be right now. Because what would be the point in going back, if Voldemort’s world was what her children were being born into? 

She couldn’t let that happen.

So she fought. She fought hard ,and well. She used Narcissa’s magic, knowledge and skill just as much as she used her own. She kept her mind on her soulmate, and their children, and the world she wanted them to have, and she  _ fought _ for that world. 

It didn’t appear to be working. 

Because the Death Eaters were still pushing them back. 

Harry was still dead.

Voldemort was still alive.

And the students and teachers of Hogwarts were tiring. 

It was no use. 

At least, she thought it was no use, until a bloody great dragon smashed its way into the Great Hall, throwing Death Eaters this way and that, while a rather triumphant looking Harry Potter sat astride its head. 

The entire battle stopped. Even Voldemort gaped like an idiot at the scene before them. 

And then Harry was on the ground, marching towards Lord Voldemort, engaging him in a duel, and the fighting erupted once more around her. 

A curse flew past her just a hair’s breadth from searing her flesh, and she flew once more into battle. But something felt...off.

Not in a bad way, even considering the circumstances, but she felt a little hazy. Maybe that curse had grazed her after all. Too intent on downing her current opponent, she pushed through the feeling, hoping to take things one battle at a time. 

It wasn’t until she’d finally overcome the Death Eater that had engaged her, that she noticed the eerie and intense silence in the back of her mind. 

It was the same worried energy that she had encountered when she was waking inside the mouth of Draco’s animagus form, which had dissolved into a relieved calmness when she’d first spoken. 

Without realizing it, she became so focused on trying to figure out what was happening, that she completely stopped fighting. 

Her wand arm jerked-up, completely without her input, and shot down none other than Fenrir Greyback, as he appeared to have been lumbering towards her

“Pay attention, cub” Narcissa’s voice echoed in the back of her mind, and she finally understood that the odd feeling in her mind had been her soulmate, keeping an eye on the situation. She reclaimed control of her arm, as she properly adjusted her attentions, while talking to her lover

“I didn’t realize you’d linked with me, princess. I was trying to figure out why my mind felt a little fuzzy” she thought, as she easily disarmed another masked Death Eater. There was a beat of silence before Narcissa answered

“Sorry, love. Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Is Draco there yet?” 

“Oh yes. Made quite the entry, too. He certainly has a flair for the dramatic, doesn’t he?” she chuckled, confusing the most recent Death Eater to cross her. 

She smiled sweetly at him, and he seemed to pale a little. Having been on the receiving end of Bellatrix’s dueling grin, she could personally attest to the fact that it was quite an unnerving experience. She wondered if the Dark witch were truly insane, or just a master tactician. 

“Mio, my love, please,  _ please _ focus” Narcissa replied, sounding a little frustrated. Hermione was focused, truly. But since she figured out that Narcissa was essentially right there with her, she felt exponentially more calm, and confident. 

“I  _ am _ focused, love. I promise.” she thought, as she engaged in the most heated battle she’d had all day. She wasn’t sure if this particular Death Eater was a rather good duelist, or if he was a little bit terrified that she was smiling as she blocked spells that really ought to be unblockable. She rather hoped for the latter

Narcissa huffed in the back of her mind, before apparently relaxing slightly. Hermione wasn’t one hundred percent sure if that was the case, but her mind felt a little sharper than it had a moment ago. She assumed Narcissa had conceded the point. They remained silent, while Hermione dispatched her latest opponent. 

As she turned to face the next challenger, Narcissa finally spoke

“I’ve always wondered if her might be gay, if I’m honest…” she all but mumbled, and Hermione nearly misstepped due to the sheer randomness of it. Still, the odd turn in their mental conversation was helping to keep her mind on track. 

Because if she could hear Narcissa, she could picture her better. She could form a better image of what their children will look like, and she could keep a hold of her image of the ideal world she wanted them to grow up in. 

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s just always been, well, quite flamboyant. Not that a straight man can’t be flamboyant, I just, I don’t know. It’s just a gut feeling, I suppose.” She sighed. Hermione felt her soulmate tense when a stray curse from another fight narrowly missed her.

“I’m fine, princess. Relax” she assured, as she took out yet another Death Eater.

“Why haven’t you written for the past few days, love? I was worried” She asked, as she glanced over to Harry, who seemed to be locked in a spell with Voldemort. A lot of the other fights seemed to be over. The people of Hogwarts gaining the upper hand while the Death Eaters were recovering from the shock of the Boy Who Lived...well...living. 

“Sweetheart, honestly, you have better things to be worrying about right now” Narcissa replied, and there was something in her tone that made Hermione feel anxious. 

“Cissa, are...are the babies alright?” she asked cautiously, all attention immediately on the strangely comforting hum in the back of her mind.

“Yes, cub. They’re fine. We had a little bit of a scare, but all is well”

“What kind of scare?” she asked, as she turned bodily away from the most epic battle in the history of the Wizarding World. Narcissa chuckled, and Hermione relaxed a little

“Seems they thought rather hard about showing up the other day, but decided against it. Just a false alarm. We’re all fine, love. Now turn around, I want to watch old Voldy be outdone by a teenager” the blonde’s tone turned quite cheeky towards the end, and Hermione obeyed in silence. 

It took her a beat to realise…

“Wait, you can see what I see?” she questioned, as her eyes widened.

“Yes, cub. If you relax a little and push your mind out towards mine, then I think you’re just safe enough to see what I see, too.” So Hermione did just that. And suddenly, despite knowing full-well that she was on the outskirts of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, she could see their bedroom back at the cottage. 

It’s as if she were sitting on the bed, facing the window which looked out onto a gorgeous forest. 

She felt so calm, yet restless. She wanted nothing more in the world than to be there, snuggled up with Narcissa as the wind gently rustled the deep green leaves just behind the cottage. She was suddenly buzzing with an energy she thought she couldn’t possibly possess with her current level of fatigue. 

An energy which came in handy when Narcissa yelled ‘watch out!’ into the recesses of her mind. 

She stepped back just in time for the spell to whizz past her face, the deep green of it telling her exactly what she’d just avoided. As she forced herself back into her true surroundings, the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange reached her ears, and she turned to face the woman. 

Molly seemed to take a step towards the lunatic, visibly fuming at the Death Eater as she aimed her wand to strike. 

“Stop, Molly. I’ve got her” she said confidently, as both the Weasley matriarch and Bellatrix looked at her in shock. Bellatrix recovered faster, breaking into a fit of childish giggles as she puffed out her chest

“ _ You’ve _ , got  _ me _ ?” she asked, pointing her wand at Hermione, then herself

“Yes, I do” she replied, as she took her dueling stance

“Oh, I don’t think so, Muddy” the eldest Black stated, as her face was split with a maniacal grin. She sauntered forward a few steps before stopping only a few feet from the young witch. A slightly confused expression flickered through her eyes for a split second - as if she’d expected the younger witch to step back - before they darkened once more. Her expression shifted into determination, and Hermione wondered if she may have bitten off more than she could chew

“Breathe, love. You’ve got this. Remember what I taught you. I’ll be here to help if you need it” Narcissa supplied, deep in the recesses of her mind. The energy she exuded felt almost like she was truly there, at Hermione’s back and willing to take on her own sister to protect her. 

Hermione took a deep breath, waiting for the Death Eater to make the first move. Time stopped, almost like the first time she’d laid eyes on Narcissa, but so very different. 

This wasn’t the universe telling her that she’d just looked into the eyes of her soulmate. This was the universe telling her that the dark witch before her required every ounce of her attention if she wanted to live. 

“Avada Kedavra!” the Death Eater called, as she curled her wand in the precise pattern required for the spell. Hermione was unsurprised that the woman had gone straight for the killing curse, but Bellatrix - and indeed  _ everyone _ else in the room - was floored when Hermione stopped it.

“Impossible” she heard, whispered in the unmistakable accent of Minerva McGonagall. 

“She, she  _ stopped _  it” came Ron’s awed voice, somewhere near Molly. There were countless other things, uttered into the now otherwise eerily silent Great Hall, but Hermione refused to pay attention to them, she needed to focus on the ancient spell at the tip of her wand; where Bellatrix’s killing curse rested, trapped inside a ball of white, and dangling off the tip like a dew drop from a leaf. 

Unsure of what else to do with the dark magic she’d managed to contain, she flicked her wand sharply upwards, letting it fly off and destroy another chunk of the already partially caved-in ceiling.

Bellatrix blinked once, twice, thrice before slowly straightening herself up. She stared at the young witch for a long moment, before that evil grin crossed her features once more

“Well, well, well mud-pup, looks like you’re going to be quite the challenge. Good. I haven’t had a decent duel since Frank and Alice Longbottom.” She sneered nastily, as she retook her fighting stance. 

Hermione heard Neville make a small, sad sound from somewhere to her right, and she felt terrible that there wasn’t much she could do for him right now. Except beat the woman who remained a thing of nightmares for the boy. 

She squared up once more, ready to take the older witch on with everything she had. 

There was a short scuffle, the older witch casting well-aimed curses and jinxes, which Hermione managed to block or redivert. She was growing more confident with each successful counter, and had even noticed a pattern in Bellatrix’s movement. Having that knowledge to work with aided her greatly. Until it was no longer there. 

Suddenly, Bellatrix broke the pattern; an imperceptible change in her wand movement altered the spell entirely, and Hermione was a split-second too late to adjust for it.

“Expelliarmus!” the dark witch called triumphantly, as Hermione’s wand was ripped from her grasp. The young brunette’s eyes widened, as she watched her own wand be plucked from the air by Bellatrix’s long, skeletal fingers.

The older woman cackled gleefully, as Hermione took a large step back, all confidence going out the window with the loss of her wand.

“You’ve got this” Narcissa reminded her, and she wondered if she’d ever be able to properly thank the blonde for remaining a rock of support, when Hermione herself felt like turning tail and running for the hills. 

“I’m scared” she admitted to the blonde in her mind. And it was true. She’d felt a lot this past year or so. Everything from the darkest pits of depression, to the lightest peaks of joy. But this moment, standing before Bellatrix Lestrange, wandless and surrounded by Death Eaters and the darkest wizard known to the world; this moment, was the first time she’d felt pure, unadulterated  _ fear _ . 

“You’ve _ got  _ this” Narcissa stated more firmly. 

Hermione took a single, shuddering breath, closing her eyes for the shortest of moments to center herself. When she opened them again, she felt no fear. She felt the warmth of her lovers embrace. She felt the joy of knowing that her children were mere days from being born. She felt the pride of knowing what she’d overcome. And she felt the confidence that she could overcome this.

“Thank you, princess” she whispered into her mind, well aware that the blonde had used their bond to supply the warm fuzzy feeling she now had.

“Always” Narcissa replied, and there was such a heavy weight to the word that Hermione knew it was true. Narcissa would  _ always _ be there. She would  _ always  _ stand beside her in support and solidarity. She would  _ always _ help. She would  _ always _ love her. 

When Bellatrix cast her next spell, Hermione didn’t even flinch.

Instead she cast her mind back to the incredible ancient magic Narcissa had taught her during their time together. And she knew exactly which spell to use.

Planting her feet firmly, she focused her energy on what she wanted to achieve, and cast the very second Bellatrix started her unnecessarily exaggerated wind-up.

“Magicae lacerabis”. She wasn’t entirely sure that she’d even said the words, but a dark purple light still shot forward, enveloping the dark witch in a whirlwind of magic

Bellatrix squealed, a horrible, grating sound as the magic coursed through her, before it dissipated, fading into the silence of the room. Hermione breathed heavily, fatigue finally becoming too much, as the ancient magic sapped her of the last of her energy

Bellatrix laughed, as she raised her wand once more.

“Pretty magic, Muddy. But it didn’t work. Poor thing” she pouted, as she curled her wand through the intricate pattern Hermione had become far too accustomed to, as she uttered those unforgivable words…

“Avada Kedavra!” echoed from the walls and remaining chunks of the high ceiling of the Great Hall

But nothing happened.

No green light of death, no pain, nothing

_ Nothing _ happened. And suddenly, everyone was staring at Bellatrix. Who tried again, and again, but got no further. She tried to apparate, but she couldn’t. Tried other curses but they just  _ wouldn’t work _

“What have you done to me, you disgusting little MUDBLOOD!?” she seethed as she stalked towards the young woman

“Careful who you’re calling a ‘mudblood’ Bellatrix. I’ve just permanently taken your powers, sealed them away in another realm, where you will never get them back. Ever. You’re just a Muggle now, Bellatrix. And Muggles don’t even know what a ‘mudblood is’” the brunette smiled, watching the fear and pain slide over Bellatrix’s face as she came to a halt.

“No. NO! This can’t be happening! It can’t be happening!” the Death Eater screamed as she fell to her knees, while trying desperately to curse the floor, the people, the Death Eaters, ANYTHING. Nothing felt the wrath of Bellatrix Lestrange, even as she screamed and cried and pounded the ground with her fists. 

Hermione sighed as she slumped down to the floor. She noticed - somewhat belatedly - that beyond Bellatrix’s tormented screams, there was dead silence. She chanced a look at her surroundings.

Everyone, even Voldemort himself, stood stock still. Mouths agape as they took in the scene. 

It was a well known fact, that aside from Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange was easily the most powerful witch in all of England. At least, all of England, maybe even the world. 

And Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, and barely 18, had managed to beat her. Wandlessly, and maybe wordlessly, she still wasn’t sure.

In the back of her mind, the tingly feeling of Narcissa’s presence changed slightly. There was pride and love there, as there had been since she’d noticed it. But there was a sort of urgency there, now, too. She’d have to check in later, as Voldemort had apparently grown bored, and called his Death Eaters to arms once more. Harry had clearly been caught off-guard, as had many of the rest of Dumbledore’s army, and they were on the back-foot once more.

Hermione felt a hand wrap around her arm, and looked up to see McGonagall there, tugging her to her feet

“You’ve no wand, and you’re too exhausted to fight Miss Granger. Let’s get you somewhere safe, so I don’t have to deal with your distraught soulmate later.” She offered, as a way of explanation. And honestly, Hermione was too exhausted to ask how the headmistress knew, or to refuse a nice sitdown. So when the Scot all but stuffed her behind a fallen hunk of ceiling, she stayed put, watching Harry and the others as they continued without her. 

She didn’t realise she’d passed out, until she felt herself being shaken into wakefulness.

“Bloody hell, Granger. Wake. Up!” she groaned, as the person waking her became a little rougher with their nudging.

“I’m going to tell mum you missed the birth because you were having a nap” he grumbled, and her mind slowly came back to awareness

“What? What do you mean? Draco, explain” she said, still not grasping the gravity of the situation. Draco placed both hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently as he explained

“She’s gone into labour, Granger. So get up, and let’s go. I can have us there in 10 minutes, but I’d rather not take you in my mouth again. Still trying to get the taste of Weasley out” he joked, a smirk coming to his lips when they heard Ron’s ‘oi!’ from somewhere over the young Malfoy’s shoulder. 

It still took her a moment to comprehend what the blonde boy was saying, but when it finally clicked, she was up so fast she nearly knocked Draco out in the process. She frantically pulled at the boy’s hand, dragging him to his feet as she hurried him along. With a put-upon sigh, he shifted into his animagus form.

* * *

 

She’d quite forgotten what it felt like, to give birth. Now, as she screamed through another contraction, she rather hoped Hermione didn’t want any more children. Not that she would deny the young witch if she did, but Merlin did she hope Hermione would be happy with just the twins.

The contraction passed, and she lay back against the mattress; hair plastered to her forehead, face hot and no-doubt red from the exertion. Her breathing was heavy, and her throat burned from all the screaming. She was glad she could count on Hermione to love her regardless of what state she was in. 

In amongst the fuzziness the pain had created in her mind, she thought she could hear the tell-tale ‘whoosh’ of her son’s animagus wings. Although she couldn’t be sure. It could just as easily be her pulse, rushing through her veins. 

There was a clatter though. It had come seconds after a bang, and moments before a thunk, thunk, thunk. But another contraction came along, and she could no longer focus on the strange sounds around her. 

Soon, she felt something warm in her hand. It felt soft and nice, and she’d love to find out what it was, but by the gods how could she have forgotten how painful this was?! So she squeezed the warm thing tightly and screamed, as she continued to push.

She regained some clarity as the contraction dissipated, and she opened her eyes to find the most beautiful creature she’d ever laid eyes on. Even if she was covered in dirt and sweat. She chuckled wetly, as Hermione pressed a kiss to the hand she was holding. 

“You’re doing great, my princess.” Hermione assured, as she pressed another kiss to the blonde’s hand. There was another muffled sound by the door. She tried to look, but a fresh new contraction presented itself, and she had no choice but to succumb to the pain once more. 

When this one passed, Hermione’s mother said something, from between her legs where she was delivering the babies. She didn’t really hear it, but Hermione told her that the were past the shoulders now, so she assumed it was that. 

When all of this was over, she was going to brew a potion to aide in lessening the pain of childbirth. It’s a wonder no one ever has before. Why has no one thought of it yet? Another contraction washed the thought away. 

Tiny little baby cries sounded throughout the room, and all the pain was momentarily forgotten, as she peered down between her legs to a teary Mrs Granger, who carefully cut the umbilical cord, and handed the babe to an equally teary Hermione. The brunette tried to position the baby so that Narcissa could see, but the little one’s sibling seemed to grow impatient, and another contraction began. 

Thankfully, the younger twin seemed far more eager to be out in the world, and the second birth happened rather quickly. This time, when she looked up to see the second twin, she got a good look at who had entered the room earlier

Teary as the rest of them, and shaking like a leaf, Draco gently cradled his baby sister to his chest. He cooed softly to the babe, before he looked up to his haggard mother. He smiled, as he rocked the newest addition. Narcissa smiled back at her son, as she felt the fatigue get the better of her.


	6. 11 Years Later

“Come on girls, we’re going to be late!” Hermione called behind her, as she, Narcissa, Draco, Andromeda, Tonks and Teddy paced quickly towards the portal to platform 9 ¾. 

“We’re coming, mum!” Cassiopeia Granger-Black replied, as she pushed her heavy cart as quickly as she could. Carina Granger-Black kept in step behind the older twin, as they navigated their way through the busy station.

“Are you sure you don’t need help with your carts?” Narcissa called over her shoulder, as she slowed to meet her daughters

“No mummy, we’re ok. Thank you” Carina spoke, despite clearly struggling with her overloaded trolley. Narcissa merely shook her head fondly, as she reached out to guide the younger child’s cart out of the way of an oncoming pedestrian. The little one pouted, but still thanked her mother.

The past 11 years had been rather blissful, Narcissa thought, as she trailed behind her girls. After the birth of the twins, the next logical step for her and Hermione was marriage, and it was a step they took with all the love in the world. Now, she signed paperwork as Narcissa Granger-Black, introduced herself as Narcissa Granger-Black, and happily lived her life as Narcissa Granger-Black. 

It had been practically impossible to keep Andy away after the twins were born, and so in short order she was introduced to Nymphadora and Teddy; who became equally difficult to move on. The girls loved their cousin Teddy to pieces, almost as much as their aunt Andy, even. Which was a tall order, considering how much Andromeda spoiled the girls.  

She chuckled to herself, as she remembered the look on Hermione’s face when the middle Black sister had presented the twins with broomsticks for their 4th birthday. Poor thing went white as a ghost!

Narcissa couldn’t blame her. Their girls were just as smart as them, if not more, and discovered a love of mischief around the same time they figured out that they could make  _ things  _ happen. Needless to say, rather strict rules were put in place for the new toys.

The only issue Narcissa had with Andromeda’s presence was the teasing. The elder witches’ favorite topic was that Narcissa became a blushing, giggling mess when Hermione would return home from work, press a kiss to her lips and say ‘I’ve missed you, Mrs Granger-Black’. She had only seen it once or twice, but she still teased relentlessly. Narcissa loved it.

Draco had grown to be a very handsome young man, too. And Narcissa couldn’t be more proud. Her boy had come out, not long after the war, and while he had been terrified at the time, he was now a proud activist in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. He’d also recently met a lovely young man, who he was set-up with by none-other than Harry Potter himself. Narcissa was hopeful that Draco could have something as special as she had, even if he never got the chance to meet his true soul-bond.

And Harry was quite the staple of their lives now, too. Along with the entire Weasley clan. Molly had taken surprisingly little to win over. Or maybe not, she conceded as she chuckled quietly to herself. The girls were as charming as they were cheeky, after all. The Weasley matriarch had practically melted into a puddle of joy when the pair had greeted her with enthusiastic hugs, and a ‘hello auntie Molly!’. Christmas was a week-long affair, now. And that was just the set-up!

Now, though, she looked ahead to where her wife sauntered towards the platform, happily laughing with their family. As if she felt loving eyes on her back, the woman stopped and turned, meeting her wife’s gaze over their children’s heads with a loving smile.

Narcissa would never tire of that smile. She knew that like she knew the sun would rise tomorrow. It still warmed her heart though. Her wife had grown into a stunning woman, sure and confident, and incredibly beautiful. And she never let her title as the ‘Golden Girl’ or ‘Brightest Witch of her Age’ taint her personality, always staying humble where she had every right to take up all the limelight. 

That was one of the many, many things Narcissa loved about her wife. How humble she is. The fact that even to this day, Hermione will organise little day trips to the Shrieking Shack, where they would lay and talk for hours on the soft sheets in the room Narcissa had rebuilt, then destroyed, then rebuilt again. 

Because while they could afford to go anywhere, and do anything, Hermione would always remember her own humble beginnings, and she found great joy in showing Narcissa how lovely the small things could be. 

It was refreshing. After spending her whole life having everything laid at her feet, or conjured for her, it was so lovely to be with someone who would happily do just that, but preferred to warm her hands with kisses, instead of magic. Or who was happy with Chinese take-out and a sappy rom-com, over galas and events. 

As she kissed her daughters, and young Teddy goodbye, she sighed happily to herself. Not all that long ago, she would’ve laughed in the face of anyone who even suggested that she might be this happy. Now, though, she basked in it, thrived on it. Her eyes misted up a little, full to the brim with the sheer joy she felt

“Are you alright, princess?” Hermione asked gently, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, cub. I’m just happy. So very, very happy” she smiled to her wife, returning the squeeze she’d been offered. Hermione laughed

“I know they’re a handful, but there’s no need to be  _ that _ excited that they’re going away for a while!” she joked, pulling the blonde closer, so she could wrap an arm around her shoulders. Narcissa giggled

“Well forgive me for thinking of all the lovely, naughty things we can get up to while they’re at school. Think of all the surfaces we’ve yet to christen…” she purred into her wife’s ear, giggling once more as the brunette shuddered. Hermione may be able to make her blush with kindness and love, but Narcissa held the monopoly on seduction in their relationship. And she wielded it like a weapon.

Chuckling at the expense of her wife, she turned to wave at the children as the train began to depart. It was only when the Hogwarts Express had fully cleared the platform that Hermione responded

“Narcissa Granger-Black, you apparate us home  _ right now _ ”


End file.
